KIMBAP!
by Flower Butt
Summary: This story has been postponed until further notice.
1. The fight

******Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HNKNA. Quinzilla does.**

* * *

It hit me like a train, straight to the head as I went face first into the skull cracking cement. It took a short while for friction to kick in, but even that didn't help.

I skidded to a graceful stop, the side of my face stung sharply against the ground

_Great. _I thought, spitting out grains of rock and dirt.

My schedule was going along smoothly.

_First thing: Wake up._

_Second thing: Go back to sleep._

_Third thing: Wake up again._

_Fourth thing: Start a fight._

_Fifth thing: Get jacked up._

Check, check, and check. Man, I'm on a roll tonight.

A pointy-toed shoe interrupted my thoughts, kicking me in the side. I doubled over painfully, gasping for air through ragged coughs.

_Damn. _I thought, _I need a new daily to-do list._

"Ah~ what's the matter?" the man tittered amusingly. The smooth bottom surface of the man's shoe turned my body in each direction as he slowly examined my scraped up face.

"You were acting so confident before. What happened?"

I scowled and gritted my teeth as he applied pressure on the stinging side of my face.

Jackass…

The man smirked and dug into his pocket, "I guess you should pick an easier fight next time…" he said, bringing out a curved pocketknife.

I squirmed irritably under his weight. _Note to self: Don't start fights with men in tuxedos- especially if they wear pointed toe shoes._

"…That is, if you get lucky." The man cackled and raised the blade above his head, "Filthy rat!"

I was preparing to die, readying myself for the knife to drive straight through my…where ever the hell he was going to stab me. I don't know. My chest maybe? My head? I really have no idea- when maniacs like these are in the world, there's no telling what they'll do.

Then again, there are dumb Asses like me who actually pick up the maniacs.

So I'm like…a maniac magnet. Heh, I know I'm brilliant. _Wait- no you're not!_ I scolded myself for being a moron. I was gonna frickin' die!

Was.

If you hadn't been paying attention to my thoughts, then you would have caught on to what happened in the last 0.5 seconds. The man's weight shifted ever so slightly, giving me the chance to squirm out of the blades path, and kick out his expensive legs.

"You damned brat!" he howled, but I was gone by then. Running amongst the friendly shadows that hid me well at night


	2. All I wanted was Kimbap!

**Ciaran: Eva doesn't own HNKNA... only me.**

**Me: That's right...I own your ass.**

**Ciaran: You could at least draw a picture of me so people won't get confused on my gender...**

**Me: Whatever. You look sexy in my mind.**

**Ciaran: ...(Awkward silence)**

**Me: NO HOMO! YOU PERV.**

**Get used to this, it'll be the same through out the beginning of each chapter- I don't own HNKNA x3**

* * *

Something bright shined on my eyelids, creating an orange tone for me to look at through my closed eyes.

_ Morning..._ Squinting, I slowly got up, only to be ruefully greeted by raw soreness.

"Aw...man..." I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck.

It wasn't fair play- last night. But I couldn't just sit back and watch- what he did was uncivilized beyond my likings. Although I guess I'm not the most _civilized_ person out there...which makes the situation worse! If I'd known people were this much of scumbag, then I'd ditch this world easily for hell. It's pretty much the same thing, after all. Though not all people are _completely _scum, I have to say that. Just most of them. Ha- gotta give them credit for something, including myself.

I groaned and slugged out of bed, "I'll take an ice bath later." I noted to myself, trudging into my sad excuse of a kitchen.

The walls were a soft, chipped off purple- surrounded by light wooden cabinets, and a circular marble table that had 4 coal black stools that swirled around a metal pole around it. Next door, was the living room- or uh, sleeping room? Whatever. Translucent drapes clung down from 2 windows about 10 feet apart, hovering above the matching dull purple carpet that spread out like ocean waves through out the apartment, stopping sharply as a border line to the kitchen.

Not too shabby, eh? Yeah, I almost convinced myself too. But since I do, in fact, live in an _apartment_, it's comforting to know that I can still afford an average room. Thanks to my dear friend- whose fortunately the soon to be owner of the apartment... Sabrina~! We go way back since our toddler years...or...at least _my_ toddler years. So I'm lucky to even have a block of the apartment, since its always jammed with families.

Jerking the refrigerator open, I was greeted by cold empty shelves and a 1/4 full gallon of milk. I frowned at the sad sight, picking at some weird fruit that I didn't even know I had.

"Guess it's time to go to the Market..." I grunted, closing the fridge door.

(Later on)

"What in the world did you do this time?" the familiar voice stabbed the back of my head, and I froze at the doorway.

Crap.

Slowly, I creaked around to face the one and only...

"Sabrina, I was just-"

"Don't even start, Ciaran." she said. Her bronze eyebrows were pulled together, elegant waves poured over her shoulders, giving only the slightest glimpse of her baby pink tank top that ruffled from top to bottom.

I pursed my lips, preparing for a life long lecture.

"We've already talked about this. You cant just waltz in here every night, bruised and bloody!" she scolded and started doing a full body exam, her unapproving frown never wavering.

I bit down on my lip to mask the smile that threatened to earn me a glare.

"At least clean up before you go out." Sabrina sighed, her tone returning to its everyday sing.

I raised my eyebrows when she went back to the managing desk.

_That's it?_ I thought in amazement. Usually she would give me a speech on how you should never start fights with strangers blah, blah, blah, and usually I would put on my best 'I'm sorry' face- which she saw through.

Sabrina rummaged through some drawers behind the counter, never looking away from what she was doing.

In the background, right behind her, was a stack of colorful magazines.

_Bingo._

So that's why she's in a merciful mood...the week's hottest fashion was here.

I winced when a wet cloth pressed against my cheek, the stench of alcohol reaching my nose immediately, giving me a slight headache. Sabrina was silent, her brown eyes fixed onto the side of my face as she cleaned up the wounds.

Ah, Sabrina~ She's like my big sister. 50x more responsible, mature, and smart- though our age differs by 5 years. Only advantage I had was my height, which was on par with a grown man.

"What's this?" Sabrina asked, opening my shoulder bag to reveal the 2 things (that I carry almost all the time) she hates most. Guns and Cigarettes. Well, scratch that. Not _guns_. Just a simple handgun. No biggie.

"I thought you said you got rid of your gun?" she asked, obviously not too pleased.

I scratched my jawline. Busted.

"Well, I knew you'd get upset..." I explained sheepishly, "...And plus I need it. You would carry one around too if you acknowledged the part of downtown we're in."

Sabrina frowned down at my bag in disapproval, "You don't _need_ this." she said, snatching my cigarette pack out of it's shelter.

"SABRINAAAA!" I whined like a kid, flailing my arms by my side, "I'll quit soon, I promise." I lied, reaching out for the pack.

She raised it an arms length above her head, which I could easily reach, but dared not to from past experiences.

"No. You're quitting today starting now. Chew some gum instead." She said, tossing me a pack of gum before shooing me out the door.

The only thing that came out of my mouth was something along the lines of 'I love you' and 'please give them back' before the door was closed behind me.

(At the Market)

"Whaat! Whad'ya mean you're all out of Kimbap?" I blurted loudly at the graying woman.

Her hands were raised as she tried to calm down my craving frenzy for Korean food.

"I'm really sorry, but we ran out earlier on today." she said, sweat dropping.

No...NO. Apparently, she doesn't understand my love for food that burns dangerously with a passion hotter than the sun.

I was about to flip my shit on this lady, until someone nobely decided to swoop down and save her.

"You-" a voice said, distracting me with a tap on my shoulder, "Remember me?"

I turned around to meet 3 rowdy looking men that were infamous in my book from last weeks 'incident.'

"No..." I lied, putting on a confused look.

The guy in the middle raised a bruised eyebrow, "No?" he gestured towards his right, "What about him?" he asked.

Yep. 3 days ago, early in the morning, harassing 2 (teenager girls) kids, and worst of all, waking me up. So he didn't get shit from me when I went down and shut his ass up.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing-

The guy had a busted lip, and a swollen cheek that forced one of his eyes closed. I couldn't risk to say no- otherwise I'd burst out laughing. So instead, I shrugged sarcastically, which seemed to make the 3 blokes snap.

Dodging the first punch, I started into a quick sprint around the market crowd.

"Idiots! get her!" I heard the 'leader' of the group shout at the 2 guys.

Great. I was hoping not to get chased down by the 3 stooges today...

_Maybe I can lose them in the woods. _I thought, glancing back.

Three little heads bobbed a decent distance away, yelling at customers and businessmen to get out of their way. Good thing I have long legs to maintain the distance.

But alas- my breathe was already shortening, no thanks to the summer heat.

(Shortly After)

Once I couldn't run any longer, I stopped at a shrub, on the verge of having a heart attack and hyperventilating.

"Running...is...evil..." I panted, and held my stomach, trying to catch my breathe, "Wait...when did...I get in the woods?" I asked to no one in particular, maybe the shrub? Like it was going to answer me...Be creepy if it did though, huh?

5 seconds in after regaining my blood pressure, I noticed something...off about the woods. Besides the oddly dead and withered away trees and such- but that's a different story.

50 feet away, a crevasse covered the Earth's surface widely.

"What the hell..." I mumbled, narrowing my eyes.

Nope, it wasn't my imagination. That deep, dark, abyss, was seriously begging me to go over and explore it.

Shuffling along, I made quick progress of almost tripping, prancing, and falling. How that second one got there, I have no idea. So don't ask.

"Ugh...gross." I wrinkled my nose and picked off dry saw dust of dirt from my tongue. _I officially hate summer_. I thought, getting off the desert like ground, which amazingly had small nubs of grass sticking out like hair.

"Hm." I grunted, and started kicking small rocks into the enormous hole.

Experimentally, I leaned in to confirm the deepness, and waited...and waited...and waited...AND WAITED. There was nothing! Absolutely no sound OR random breeze, what so ever! Which was kind of disappointing, because I was hoping the rocks would come flying back out like one of the Hunger Games books. Otherwise if they did, I would gladly jump in- canon ball style.

Poor rocks...that was like...rock suicide.

The corner of my lip twitched. It's just a plain old (over-sized) hole...bleh. How boring.

I continued to evilly kick rocks and leaves to their deaths, which, if I may add- made me feel like the grim reaper for some reason...(ANYWAYS) I whistled loudly to hear if anything echoed back from the chasm. Annnnndddd I still got nothing. GOSH. I just want one thing to happen! ONE. Is that too much to ask of? Freakin' shit ho-

Something knocked the air out of my lungs, and I was flung to the ground like a rag doll.

"The fu-"

"Did you really think you could run away this time?" the guy spat, his fellow stooges gathering beside him.

Damn, I was hoping they would've forgotten about me...like I forgot about them in the last 2 minutes. BUT, since I'm already screwed, what do I have to lose?

"Nah, I was waiting for you half-assed princesses to catch up." I tittered, earning several impressive kicks to the side, back, and yes, even face.

Well, they must be pretty ticked off?

"You have some balls to say that when you're about to die." a different guy hissed, the one with the busted lip.

Balls? Shit, they're just asking for me to be rude.

"More than all three of you combined, I bet." I painfully laughed at my own lame joke.

They must've been pretty pissed off that I offended their manlihood, because the last thing I remember was being kicked in the head, and pushed/rolled down the monster hole. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Oh ho ho ho~ Hellooooo there~ I didn't leave an A/N on the 1rst chapter because...I didn't feel like it! MEH. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Leave a lil' reviewy? More updates coming soon~**


	3. Heaven? Hell? Hole?

**Julius: Eva doesn't own HNKNA.**

**Me: -_-...  
**

**Julius: ...annoying kid.  
**

**Me: (Throws wrench at Julius) Shut up, old man!  
**

**Julius: ! I'm not old!  
**

**Anyways, you all know it on every chapter- I don't own HNKNA.**

* * *

The ground underneath me was cold, which made no sense at all- maybe I was dead? That'd be awesome if I was. Then I wouldn't have to deal with the summer heat ever again.

However, as far as reality goes, I wasn't exactly dead...

In fact, I was quite alive- and the splintering pain through out my body- and worst of all, my head- made sure that I acknowledge their existence. Also, there was some female voice trying to reach me, making sure that she shook me hard enough to dislocate my shoulder- which was already sore, mind you.

"Are you okay? Hey!"

Hi dearie, how are you? Good? Good. Me? Oh yeah, I'm doing fucking _fantastic. _Note my sarcasm.

In order for me to save myself from losing more brain cells, I was forced to open my eyes-

A pair of big turquoise orbs greeted me, full of concern.

Crap.

Is this God? No wait- God's not a girl...

So it must be the devil! Otherwise why would God be sitting on my leg?

I groaned and sat up, almost knocking the small girl right off of me.

Obviously, I wasn't near dead, but I had to ask anyway-

"Are you, by any chance, Satan?"

Wow it sounds even more ridiculous coming out of my mouth.

The girl looked taken aback by the question as much as the blue haired man, and the brown headed guy behind her did. At least I'm not the only one that looks stupid now.

"Huh? No..." was her awesome answer, as she got up and brushed off snow from her classy blue and white apron dress.

"...I'm Alice. Alice Lidell." she smiled and offered me a hand.

How adorable. Lidell-_ little. _There's a pun for you.

However, since she's so...lidell...I hesitatingly took her hand, afraid that if I pulled I'd yank her down. So instead of her helping me up, I was basically helping myself up, and keeping her on her feet at the same time. Which is more difficult than it sounds.

But I guess I have to give Alice and the 2 creepers in the background some credit-

She at least tried, guessing from how her face turned red when she got 1/4 of my full weight (damn that makes me feel fat). For the brown headed guy wearing the awesome black and red jacket- he tried to keep from laughing, failing epically.

And as for the (really long) blue haired man, well, he can keep a straight ass poker face for a reaalllyyy long time. Which is difficult for me all on its own. So I must say, that that's pretty impressive in my book.

Once I was flat on my feet, I dead panned.

Alice...barely came up to my chin... Yep, I know...LIDELL.

Okay I need to stop with the puns, I'm having way to much fun.

Alice seemed to notice it too, considering that she was looking waaay up at me. Though I didn't point it out- someone else sure did.

"Hahaha~ aw, Alice you're so short." the awesome jacket wearer laughed, holding his gut.

Yeah, I'm sure that cracks you up...Alice should beat you up, fathead.

Clearing my throat, I reached down to my side where my shoulder bag should've been.

"..."

I looked around, and 10 feet away, my bag was wide open and sprinkled in snow, my belongings scattered annoyingly everywhere.

I started picking up the now-cold objects, grumbling to myself on how life can suck my nonexistent di-

"Um, excuse me, miss."

I looked up, "Hm?"

"Who're you?" the brown haired man asked.

I shrugged and continued to stuff my junk back into my bag, "I don't know- I'm Ciaran, what's up? Are you Satan?" I asked, silently grimacing as I adjusted my bag onto my shoulder.

He laughed, "I don't think so~ I'm Ace, a knight from Heart Castle!"

Crap.

"Then..." I swung my arm over to point a dramatic finger at the blue haired ninja, "...Are you? !"

The man kept a straight face, and for a minute- it seriously looked like he would bite my finger right off.

"..."

"...Silent, huh?" my finger curled back, and I dropped my hand to my side, just in case if he would actually bite.

"..."

Annndd I still get silence!

"That's a pretty intense stare, man." I made bug eyes and raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Staring contest!

Blinking in 3...2...1

"Fine then! Don't tell me your name! SHEESH." I kicked the ground, sending white flecks of snow airborne, and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

Alice sweat dropped and Ace laughed...again. Man this guy is really chirpy...lucky bastard.

I started to walk the other way, arms folded behind my head.

"Hey, Julius. Why won't you talk to her?" Ace whispered loudly to the man who shall not be named until he introduces himself to me!

"I don't intend to waste my time with an irrelevant outsider." he said.

The bastard! He's giving me the silent treatment!

"Well, don't you think that's a bit rude?" I heard Alice ask.

YES.

"Not at all..." MOTHER OF FU- "She's the one being noisy and annoying, which is rude." he responded.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, DAMN IT!" I shouted, turning around and shaking my fist at the man.

I don't care if I just proved him right! I'm not deaf!

Whirling back around, I trudged through the...snooww. Why the hell is there snow during summer?

The last thing I heard was Ace yelling, "She's an outsider?"

Whatever that means.

* * *

**Eh eh? Whad'ya think? This is actually in the middle of a chapter that I already wrote (on paper- yes I know, I'm a total nerd), and actually I have a lot more that's already been written. I just don't have my own computer that I can hog all day like Golem in my dark little cave of a room (since my laptop broke sometime last year) ANYWAY. Thanks for reading! I love all you users out there that review. Muah~!  
**


	4. SNOW! Oh wait I'm lost

**Disclaimer: I will probably never own HNKNA unless the world goes into chaos and sloths learn how to fly ^_^**

* * *

I have no idea where on Earth I am.

Literally.

I got lost in like 5 seconds, after my departure with the 3 strange people.

Fantastic. Maybe I should've asked them for directions...

Smooth thinking, Ciaran. Smooootthhh.

It was really cold, and it didn't help that I was wearing a men's tank, oversized jeans, ankle socks, and adidas slides.

Great. Not only am I dressed in summer(ish) clothes- now I'm lost, trudging in snow, bloody, bruised, aching, and tired...and now my socks are soaked from the snow.

Again I ask, why the hell is there snow when it's summer?

_Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch._

"Oh my moses, shut up!" I snapped, glaring down at the ground, which was now covered in brown fallen leaves.

Now I'm hallucinating...

Those guys must've kicked me harder than I thought...and possibly drugged me. Wait- didn't I get pushed down that monster hole before I went into a short coma?

Again the leaves kept crunching loudly underneath my feet, much more louder than the snow did. Why can't it be silent for like...5 minutes? That's all I ask of. 5 MINUTES.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch._

I groaned and fell face first into a small pile of leaves. Defeated.

I need to at least take a nap, plus there's no need to walk around in some random direction.

"Mm." I closed my eyes, my breathe slowly steadying until my heart hummed an even_ ba-bump_.

I don't know how long I laid there- but much too soon did I hear someone.

"Excuse me." a deep voice interrupted.

Damn it all.

"HM." I grunted into the leaves, my temper on wack.

"Not to cause any inconvenience, but do you mind moving?" the voice asked politely, though it came out more like a 'get the hell up or I'll shoot you' order.

Hells no, bitch! Get your own spot!

As if to make a point, I buried myself deeper into the great beyond of my leaf stash.

The person sighed, "How troublesome. Elliot, relocate this intruder."

OH. HEEEELLLL. NO.

No one's going to fricken' lay a finger on me while I'm cranky!

Quickly getting up, I groaned in distress as soreness was sent up for each movement.

"Alright, alright. Damn." I mumbled, rubbing my eye, which hurt like HELLO.

Two men stood in front of me. One had coal black, shoulder high hair that spiked outwardly, and emerald eyes. He had a black and white fancy look going on, and wore a cool top hat with roses, feathers, and a few cards in it.

While the other man, had orange hair that waved a little lower than his chin, and sky blue eyes. He wore a long black jacket that had bandages loosely wrapped around one arm, a golden belt strapped across his chest and waist, and a purple plaid scarf wrapped around his collar, which had random twigs of hay sticking out from underneath. Oh yeah, and he had long brown rabbit ears. Forgot to add that small bit of info.

We stared each other down for what felt like 5 minutes.

Okaaayy...I'm officially confused, and a little disturbed- by these two creeps...Especially by the rabbit dude.

"Who're you?" Mr. confusing asked, leaning towards his companion, "Another outsider?" he whispered.

The raven-haired man looked me up and down before replying, "It seems so..."

I started to walk away.

I didn't get up just to be stared down for an hour. So to their convenience, I am indeed,_ relocating_ myself.

"Wait a second- miss." a hand grabbed my shoulder, and I continued to now-limp away. Freakin' fatheads.

"No." I answered grouchily, "I'm finding another leaf stash."

The weight of one of the men's hand dropped off my shoulder, fortunately, and at first I thought they stopped following me.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch._

Or not...

"I can seriously hear you two!" I yelled, and turned to face the stalkers.

Apparently, they were closer than I thought, because right when I turned around, I was nearly nose to nose with the hat man.

"I apologize, but you're heading in the direction of _my_ mansion." he chuckled.

CHUCKLE ALL YOU WANT. THAT HATS TOO BIG FOR YOU ANYWAY.

I dead panned, "Whaaat?"

Looking in the direction I was just walking in, the tip of a rather _gianormic_ mansion peeked over the trees.

"Then...I'll just go another way." I noted, swinging my body to the right and walking again.

HA! IN YOUR FACE.

"Where are you headed to?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Anywhere but nowhere, and nowhere but anywhere."

"What's your name?"

"A lot of questions for someone whose trying to_ relocate_ themselves." I spat, still cranky about getting up.

That pile of leaves was really comfy.

"I apologize for that, but you were on my territory." he said.

Apologize my ass you obsessive leaf-stash-jacking-stalker. That doesn't mean you have to act like a jackass!

"If you're sorry then stop fricken' following me! It's creepy!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

The man looked at me weird, like I had just offended him, his hat, his friend, and his friend's ears.

"I'm Ciaran." I rolled my eyes, face palming when they both gave me a look that said 'go on...'

Mr. Creepy smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Blood Dupre." he said, and gestured towards his companion, "This is Elliot March." he introduced.

The rabbit man waved with a grin.

"Now..." Blood tenderly cupped the side of my face with one hand, "What happened to that pretty face?" he asked.

What...the...heeeelllll...

I pulled away in discomfort, since I do, in fact, need my bubble space. Especially when I'm about the height of his subordinate.

"First of all, don't call me pretty. And second of all, it's none of your concern." I explained simply, still holding a grudge against him since he ordered Elliot to_ relocate_ me.

Seriously, using that word is just flat out, politely rude.

"Anyway, I'm leaving. So bye." I mumbled and walked away.

"You can come by anytime, Princess." Blood said, I could almost feel his smile in the sentence.

"Don't call me Princess either!" I yelled back, pausing ever so slightly, and swore under my breathe.

He was just trying to get a reaction out of me! And I totally fell for it! Agh! Curse my lack of ability to realize the obvious!

I was stll trying to figure out if I was in hell or not by the time the sun went down...rather quickly, if I may add.

"It's night time already?" I asked a tree while walking by, "I could've sworn the sun was out a minute ago..."

But what do I know? I'm probably hallucinating.

The sound of my feet faded into a softer thud, as I blindly walked along my invisible path to nowhere. Which was right next door to Mary Poppin's house, and the Wizard of Oz.

Oh yeah, and some weird bright lights that were coming into view. Which I didn't even realize was there, until colorful tents started invading the dark scenario of nighttime.

Woo hoo! I can see where I'm going now!

* * *

**Quick update 3 Ho ho ho~ I don't really have much to put in here so I'll just put in the OC profile info. so it won't look as empty.**

** -OC info-**

**Name: Ciaran **

**Age: 24 **

**Gender: Chick (Female) **

**Ethnicity: Human (duh) **

**Height: 6'3 (About Elliot's height) **

**Eye color: Hazel Nut (lined with a tint of gold and silver) **

**Present Hair color: Platinum Blonde (Tips of hair and layers jet black)**

**Natural Hair color: Autumn brown**

**Skin color: Light creamy  
**

**Appearance: Has a slim sharp edged face, low, short serious eyebrows, and a slender, lean built body. Her eyes droop sadly, surrounded by long dark eyelashes that add a little feminine trait to her face. Her hair spikes jaggedly going to the left, starting from her ear around, and stops as one longer strand. She wears a lilac peacock feather for a chained earring, added with several other hoop earrings. Casually, she wears a baggy striped gray and white tank top, and dull jeans that have chains hanging from the pockets. Her body has several tattoos imprinted in different areas- containing favorite quotes and her best friends name:**

**Tattoo 1: 'Sabrina' written in girly cursive on the outer side of her right hand.**

**Tattoo 2: 'One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure it's worth watching.' Imprinted on the side of her ribs.**

**Tattoo 3: Has a long poem about passion written over one arm like a sleeve (including her hands + fingers)  
**

**Tattoo 4: 'Hearts will never be practical, until they are made unbreakable.' circling around her lower waist like a belt.**

**Tattoo 5: 'Kisses, even to the air, are beautiful.' curving in front of the muscle line between her quad and hamstring.**

**Tattoo 6: A picture of a broken clock stretching across her back.**


	5. Jokers? OMG FIREWORKS

**Ellooooo~ I want to thank all of the people who review this story- it really means a lot x3 Also, I just want to say that I usually update 1-3 times a week (because thats how much of a life I have. Tear). But I'm trying to update as much as possible before I go on a vacation with my family after July 4th. **

**Disclaimer: I've repeated it a lot...must I repeat it every chapter? Yes? Okay then... I DONT OWN HNKNA. T-T  
**

**Anyways I'm probably wasting your time sooooooo- GO FLY WEE CRICKET~**

* * *

"Welcome to the cir-"

"HOLY MOSES!" I screamed, and clutched my chest, jumping back a meter- But oh, not before whacking one of the poor clowns in the face.

Where's my bonus points?

"Agh!" the clown held his...face? Something he oddly lacked while recovering from my sudden attack.

Now I_ know_ I'm hallucinating.

Mentally, I double checked to make sure my own face was still intact, just in case if my countenance had ran away.

And surprisingly after doing that, it made me feel more stupid.

Hooray for common sense!

One of the clown's companions helped him up, his mouth in a worried/shocked/nervous twist.

Ah, so they _do_ have faces. Just not eyes.

Well I'm glad things make sense now. Poker face.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, deciding it'd be best if I don't act like a total ass after socking the poor person.

"You just startled me." I explained.

Startled? More like scared the muffins out of me!

The clown sweat dropped, "It's fine, miss-"

"What's going on here?" a voice asked.

The 'oh shit' face set in, as both the clown and I, slowly turned around to meet a (rather flaming) jester.

I'm gonna be pissed if he's gay. Wait- where'd that come from?

Awkward.

The man took in the scene questioningly, his eyes (or rather _eye_) stopping on me.

Crap.

I side stepped behind one of the clowns and crouched down, my knees giving a 'hell no' crack.

Why do I have to be so tall? Curse my genetics!

The man cleared his throat, and my hiding spot started to scoot away.

Nooo~

Clutching the back of the clown's frilly shirt, I awkwardly shuffled behind in the same movement. Because I'm so ninja like that.

Not really. But it lasted a decent 5 seconds, before the clown out smarted me and turned around. Of course, I fell for it.

"Uh..." I sweat dropped and smiled cheesily at the jester.

"Hellooo~"

He looked at me weird.

Hmm, rough start...time to break ice!

Think Ciaran...Small talk. Yeaaahhh.

"So...are you gay?" I asked, stroking my invisible beard.

Yes I know, I'm brilliant...Actually I was just curious. Whatever, same thing.

Again, I got the same look.

"What-" I raised my hands, "It'd be hot, but a lot of girls will be disappointed." I said.

That didn't seem to help... So much for breaking ice.

"Whose this bitch think she's talking to?" a different voice hissed.

I looked around. Nothing.

...The hell?

"Down here, stupid."

Following the rude ass voice, my eyes landed on a mask the jester man was wearing.

Wow is it just me or are things not making sense anymore?

Faceless people, getting lost, talking masks, snow, awesome hats, rabbit ears...Ace.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe you have a shit talking mask on. Please shut it up." I said to the (still flaming) jester.

"What was that-!" The mask snapped, a hand covered the object, muffling out whatever it was about to spit.

Heh heh. That's what you get.

"Hush Joker." The man said, looking down at the veneer.

So the object has a name!

I silently, sneered at the mask, which made me feel utterly kiddy and immature. But whatever.

The red headed man smiled sheepishly, "I'm terribly sorry about him, miss..." he trailed off and tilted his head.

"Ciaran." I said, roughly shaking his hand when he extended the extremity towards me.

I don't know how badly I freaked him out with my man grip, but all I know is that his hands were really soft.

And I mean...REALLY soft. Like a baby's ass. Which makes the situation just a tad bit more inappropriate and awkward.

"Well then, Miss Ciaran-"

"Just Ciaran." I corrected automatically.

He nodded, "Ciaran-"

"Damn it Joker you take too long!" the mask interrupted.

Poor guy...That's because_ certain_ people keep interrupting him! Bastard...

"Welcome to our fucking Circus, bitch. We're Joker. Now get the hell out." He hissed.

WELL THEN. That's a pretty clear and simple answer...

"Joker!" Joker yelled at...Joker?

Holy cake now I'm confused.

The two started to argue about how rude Joker was, and Joker started making fun of Joker on how he was acting like a total pussy.

All the while, I was still trying to figure out their names.

"Joker is...him? But the mask is also...Joker...?" I mumbled to myself and started wandering off.

"Now look what you did!" I heard Joker accuse Joker. Wow this is confusing...

A hand grabbed my shoulder, scaring me out of my thoughts.

I whirled around, almost socking Joker in the face, my arm pulled back in a 'don't even think about mugging me or I'll mess you up' ready punch.

Luckily, I remembered his name. Hooray for not punching a hot guy in the face!

"Where are you going..?" Joker asked, looking pretty freaked out (which was kind of funny).

"Oh, um..." I dropped my arm and put my hands behind my back, "To be honest, I really don't know." I said, scratching the side of my forehead.

Joker smiled, "It's a little late to be traveling. Why don't you stay the night?" He asked, his arms open like he was expecting a hug from me or something.

And as hot as he is, I would've given him one. But I have a limit on who I give them to (because my hugs are_ that_ awesome). That includes someone I just met, and someone whose wearing a very rude mask that's on the verge of being thrown out a window- if I can find one, that is.

So I just shrugged and yawned a gruff 'surree.'

(Later on)

Why the hell did I agree to stay the night?

There was a loud _bang!_ outside the tent Joker let me stay in, and I gripped the pillow tightly, squeezing the day lights out of the poor plushy square. Several other traumatizing bangs and crackling noises followed quickly after the other.

Fireworks- why is it always fireworks at a Circus? Why not...why not...Okay I can't really think of something- but anything _besides_ fireworks would've worked better for me. LIKE CUPCAKES. YUS. Why not that? They're just as equally awesome and rainbowy as fireworks are...

_Bang!_

I covered my head with the pillow.

...Except I'm not _terrified_ of cupcakes. The only bad thing I expect out of them are high blood sugar levels!

_Bang! Crackle, crackle.._

HELL-O- I flinched.

It's like living in hell, except the host is a super hot red headed guy.

Then it hit me.

Maybe Joker is the devil!

Not the nice one- the mask dip-shit one. Yeaaahhhh...HIM.

He's probably Joker's evil conscience or something.

YES. IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW.

Not really. But I was hoping to get some kind of inspiration out of that.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Crackle, crackle..._

IT'LL NEVER END!

Actually it did sometime around 10 minutes... But do you know how long it felt like for me? CENTURIES.

Imagine something you're reallyy scared of...Got it?...and you were stuck with it...and it went on and on and on and on...

Not too pleasant now is it? Yes? Shut up it's a rhetorical question, don't answer me...

Anyways, by the time it was over, I was completely knocked out.

Wooo~

* * *

**This chapter was actually kind of odd for me to write- with all the bang! crackle crackle stuff xD But I hope it turned out OK? Thanks for reading my lovely dearies~ Dont forget to leave a lil' reviewy~  
**

**There'll be more updates before you can say Banana-butter-boat-building 5x fast.  
**

**Muah~!  
**


	6. I need sleep! DAMNIT JOKER!

**Hey you guys~ again I want to thank all the readers out there who review, I am forever in your debt(ish) xD**

**Just an update/alert here: I changed my 'Penname' from EvaWuzHere to Flower Butt. Dont ask why, or what possessed me at that moment when I changed it. The name just popped up, and I was like 'Oh! Maybe this name will make me seem like a non-molesting flower pedophile.' and surprisingly, if you look up those two words, you get some pretty interesting/disturbing/fucked up stuff. PLUS the user was gettting bland- I usually use it for other accounts too, for...other stuff (eyebrow wiggles)**

**Black J.: She doesn't fucking own HNKNA.  
**

**Me: I know that! (Cries) Asshole.  
**

**Peirce: Don't cry, chu~ (kissy kissy)  
**

**Me: ^_^!...Pierce...Go kill Joker.  
**

**White J.: But I didn't do anything...  
**

**Me: Not you...-_-  
**

**Anyway. Are you still confused? No? No? What- Yes? Oh well xD**

**WARNING: First small part of the beginning of this chapter has more than a few curse words than I usually use. Just had to point that out so you guys wouldn't think like, 'What happened? Is she moody or something? Maybe she's on her per-'**

**No...NO NO NO! That's not it xD Anyways, ONWARD TO READING (rainbows~)**

* * *

Something roughly shook my shoulder.

_I'm gonna kill them..._ I thought. I've only been sleeping for like, 5 minutes...and I'm gonna kill them.

It wasn't even a freaking cat nap!

Actually, no. Its not even worthy of being called 'sleep.' nor a cat nap! That's how much sleep I got.

"Bitch, wake up!"

Hell no, you fucking wake up! Wait a minute- that voice...

I opened my eyes to see...Joker?

He was wearing some kind of black uniform with gold lining in it, with a cap and everything. Yeah, I'm so descriptive.

To be honest, I was expecting a floating mask or something...but to get this instead?

You can imagine that I had a pretty priceless face on-

But damn, did he look fine in that uniform.

Of course, my fangirl impression of him quickly wore off when sleep dawned in on me, and I went back down into my pillow.

"Bitch, you better get up!" Identical Joker hissed.

"Bitch, you better get out!" I snapped back into my pillow.

"You better not be fucking talking to me!" He yelled.

"You're the only one in the tent!"

JUST LET ME SLEEP, DAMN IT!

"Whore."

...I see how it is...

I glared at him, slowly sitting up.

Challenge accepted.

"Bastard." I growled.

"Slut."

FUCK. Well, I lived a good life of freedom- got in fights, got jacked up, got arrested a few times, got bailed out by Sabrina, got a 3 hour lecture from Sabrina...ate food...

Wait...I'm listing freedom stuff...

Whatever...

Now it's time to go to jail again...right after I kill this half-assed faggot.

"Jackass." I hissed.

"Skank."

We both narrowed our eyes.

"Dipshit!"

"Cunt!"

"DICKWAD!"

"HOE!"

I was up in less than 5 seconds, standing an inch from the man's (sexy) face as we traded off curse words louder and louder.

I wonder what people are thinking when they walk by this tent?

"ENOUGH." A calm voice (somewhat) yelled.

We both turned our heads to look at the clearly upsetted, Joker.

Well, the _other_ Joker.

He stood in the entrance of the tent, arms folded across his chest.

It was one of those moments when you're in a fight with your (idiotic) younger brother, and your mom walks in.

Joker frowned.

Don't frown at me! Your evil twin started it!

He looked at us both, his frown deepening for each second.

I elbowed Joker roughly, "This is all your fault!" I whispered/yelled.

He kicked my shin, hard, "Shut up, bitch!"

"You shut up, motherfucker!"

Annnddddd we were fighting again. Only this time Joker was here, with a horrified look on his face like he had never heard so much foul language being said at the same time. Man his expression was funny.

Suddenly, our heads collided into each other with an empty _bonk!_ sound-

Aha! I knew it! His head _is_ hallow!

Wait- did I just insult myself?

"Ahhhahaooww..." I mumbled, rubbing my noggin.

Joker did the same, "What the hell- what was that for!"

For being an idiot! HA!

Wait...did I just insult myself _again?_

"You two mind explaining why there are complaints at this time in the morning?" Joker asked, his mommy glare deepening.

"No." Joker replied, crossing his arms like his clone.

Joker looked at me as if to say 'Well?" and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

But damn it, I was still pissed.

"No, but I'm leaving." I said and headed out the tent, "I don't need this bullshit."

"Good riddance." Joker scoffed.

#%$&!

Stay calm, Ciaran. STAY CALM.

I was almost out the Circus before Joker called-

"Ciaran, wait-" He jogged up next to me.

I continued to walk.

"Will you come visit again?" He asked. I could almost imagine a small sign above his head; reading 'HOT GUY BEGGING HERE.' with a pointing arrow.

I caught a glimpse of what I was dealing with-

SHIT.

...Puppy...face...

Urghhh...don't give in Ciaran, don't give in.

I got another look.

STAY STRONG WILLED.

"Fine."

DAMN IT.

Joker smiled in delight, "Splendid!"

Splendid~ Splended~ Yaaay!

No...NO! Screw it all! Ahhh! Why does he have to be so nice and...and...hot? WHY?

And why does the mask Joker from yesterday have to look exactly like him, and act like a complete douche- and still manage to be smoking?

WHATS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE?

Everything!

Wow, am I seriously thinking to myself?

Yes...

SHUT UP, DON'T ANSWER ME!

Joker waved me a good-bye as I left the Circus, making my way to...nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. I just had to get out of there- otherwise Joker and I would've strangled each other to death.

And I would have won too. HA!

Talk about major ego problems, right?

(At the Prison 3rd P.O.V.)

Entering the prison, White went over to the still fuming Black, who was brutally punishing several prisoners.

"It won't help by taking your anger out on them." White scolded.

Though he knew that the prisoners were 'innocent' from Joker's whip-

They were all criminals.

So he didn't stop Black from killing one of the prisoners, whose trial was death.

The criminal went limp on the ground, the ticking of his clock abruptly stopping.

Black was silent, and White sighed.

"Did you give her the medicine?" White asked calmly.

This brought Black out of his furious thoughts.

"No I didn't fucking give her the shit!" He spat and whirled around to order the prisoners back into their cells.

"And why would I? Giving her the medicine would mean she'll be_ stuck _here _until_ she wins the game. Then I'd have to _deal_ with the bitch!" Black yelled.

White frowned at his counterpart.

Even though it didn't show, both the Jokers had a small part of them that was already interested in the new foreigner.

"She's different than Alice." White pointed out, saying it as if it were a good thing.

_Obviously._ Black thought bitterly.

"More like a pain in the ass._ One_ outsider was bad enough!"

White shook his head.

_The plan will have to wait for now. _He thought.

After all-

**It's the reason for whats to come, that the outsider needs happiness...**

A thought popped in mind.

"You two...act alike." White smirked.

_This_ caught Black's attention.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING A HOOKAH OR SOMETHING? WE ARE_ NOTHING_ ALIKE!" He bellowed, and fiercely stomped away, loudly cussing out his opposite.

**...But you probably know that already.**

White smiled and shook his head.

_They are so alike._ He thought with a chuckle, before leaving to prepare for the night's show.

* * *

**Foreshadowing~ Foreshadowing~ Yes ladies and gentlemen, the bold letters are a SLIGHT foreshadowing!**

**Anyway, I actually enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it too! **

**Don't forget to leave a review! Or I'll...i'll...make you look up Flower butt! xD**

**FORESHADOWING! (Throws oatmeal cookies at you)**


	7. MY PINKY!

**Whats going on my muckaluckahs~ Heres an important respond to one of the users (in case you had the same question)**

**Re. to ninjadove100: I'll be leaving on Saturday (July 6th) and return the next saturday (July 14) HOWEVER, I probably won't update on that particular day since it's a weekend, and I'm catching up on my (lamely hand written) chapters at home. So instead, I'm doing a quick update now so you guys won't be left hanging (for now xD)  
**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HNKNA  
**

**Btw: HAPPY JULY 4TH everyone! (Kind of late) Hope you had a good one~  
**

**GO FLY NOW WEE CRICKET~ (points at unicorn)**

* * *

SHIT YES. I'M LOST AGAIN! WHERE'S MY MILLION DOLLARS? You better give it to me or I'll...I'll...chop off your love-handles and feed them to flying monkeys...

Okay, ew. Never mind. I didn't need an image like that in my mind...

But seriously, I'm lost again- I should get paid for that.

Except this time, I'm not in some weirdly random place (like the Circus). I was in a town...village, city...place...thing.

Okay I take that back, maybe I am in a random place...

But it's not weird. So HA! Minus the faceless people walking around- and this place would be perfectly normal. Kind of...

I must say though, I_ really_ wanted to draw a pair of awesome (crappy) anime eyes on their 'faces'.

Don't ask where that sudden urge came from. I have weird thoughts when I'm hungry.

I was wandering around the (rather dull) town, before I saw..._it._

"Ice Cream~~~!" I gushed loudly, earning several 'what the hell?' glances from faceless citizens (No pun intended)-

Which I didn't even know was possible, hence the faceless part.

I pranced/skipped in some way that I imagine looked like an idiot (mixed with how Jack Sparrow ran- only in slow motion), over to the heavenly ice cream stand.

The 'Hallelujah' himb song echoed dramatically in my head (along with a few disturbing images of fat priests) as I hopped (cough) tripped (cough) to a stop in front of a faceless man behind a counter.

He wore the typical white and (manly) pink hat and apron around his waist.

"Hello there young lad...yyyy. What can I get you on this _fine_ day?" he asked, giving me a big, freaky, cereal killer, smile.

Oh. My. Moses.

Is it just me or does he sound like an internet creeper on a phone?

Wait- was he just about to call me a man?

No no, that can't be it...I must've heard wrong- because I'm pretty sure that he almost called me a young_ lad._

Oh well, screw it all. Screw him. Screw this town. Screw this (not so_ fine_) cold winter weather.

I'm Hungry!

Wait...it's Winter...

_...snooww..._

Whatever.

"I'd like..." I paused and looked at my options.

Lets see...Healthy? Orrr...Heffer? Fruity orrrrr Fatty?

Urghh...I'm torn!

There's so many chocolate triple dipped...everything!

DAMN IT.

My forehead met the cold surface of the counter, nearly cracking open my skull like an egg.

Curse you universe!

"Um...excuse me-"

Great. Here comes a freaked out internet creeper (on a phone).

Course, I'm probably more freaked out by him than he is me.

"-We do have a new combo." He explained, propping his elbows on top of the counter.

Man, how can he _not_ be cold? I'm pretty sure my forehead already has frostbite.

"Mango Passion. A freshly blended mango slushie with snow, mixed in with sweet jelly cubes."

Ooh~ that actually sounds really delicious, in a creepy sort of way...

"Okay...surreee?" I replied, for no reason confused.

"You can wait over there, and I'll call your order when it's ready." He said, pointing to a nearby table.

Seriously, every time he says something I think he's plotting some kind of evil master minded plan that only I _can't_ figure out.

I nodded/shook my head in some kind of circle, as if it would accomplish something (...it didn't), and reluctantly went over to the maybe-trapped table.

_That's_ how much the guy freaks me out.

Sitting on the edge of the table (Pffft. Chairs are overrated), I was graced to finally come intact with Winter's glorious greeting of nature.

In fact, it was so awesome that I shot straight up off the table, and decided to give a full-fledged, 3rd person, nature speech!

And it sounded like this:

"Ciaran...you are blessed with the epic wrath of Wint-"

No. Screw it.

All that was sarcasm, if you hadn't caught along.

And no...it legitimately sounded like this:

"Agh! Shit! My ass! It's cold! _Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, COLD!_"

Yeah, I know...

I'm completely blessed with Winter's (ass-biting) wrath...

Hold the applause-

As if things couldn't get any more_ fantastic_, I started doing some weird Rain dance while chanting/screaming the magical words-

"MAH BUTT! Pins and needles- PINS AND NEEDLES!"

Lovely, isn't it?

And as if I were on fire- I dived into the snow, arms extended, and went for a little swim...

Turns out though, the snow's not _that_ far away from the ground...

So in a split second, I hit rock bottom, and slid on my belly like a penguin. Except, not as graceful (you can imagine)...

The next thing I knew was that someone screamed bloody murder-

And if you hadn't guessed, that oh-so graceful person would be me. Kudos for you~

"$ #%&!"

I howled and rolled across the ground.

Not only is my ass_ literally_ a frozen ice chunk- now my whole body is a damned Popsicle! An awesomely, rolling, penguin-like- Popsicle.

And the worst part is...

"Excuse me- are you okay?" The creepy ice cream man asked, hovering over me.

DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM FUCKING OK TO YOU?

I grabbed my wrist with my other hand and shoved it in his face (since he was kind of close).

"..."

Wait for it...

"...'

WAIT FOR IT...

"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and waved my extremity in his 'face', nearly slapping the confused man.

I guess I must've freaked him out so much that he actually backed off...and screamed too.

"Ah! What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, surprisingly having some emotion in his voice (well, besides the usual internet phone creeper thing).

I was on my knees, flailing my (now swollen) hand.

Wait for it...

"MY PINKY!" I exclaimed, staring intensely at the puffed up phalanges to make a point.

He had this 'Oh yeaahhhh, now I see it...' expression on-

And I'm not gonna lie here, but it seriously looked like he had just seen Jesus himself (which I'm guessing was his shocked face?).

While I'm just on my knees in freezing snow, with a broken Pinky. No Biggie.

I'm glad to know people around here have fast acting senses...

The guy blinked expectantly.

"You don't have a First-Aid Kit?" He asked, bewildered.

WHAT THE HELL-

"NO I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING FIRST-AID KIT, EINSTEIN! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT?"

He held up his hands and shrugged, "What am I supposed to do? I'm not a doctor."

THIS GUY-!

"_All I do is sell Ice cream._ I just came to tell you that your Slushie is ready." He explained simply, and pointed a dull finger at the counter. Which was totally empty.

"What the hell are you talking about? There's nothing ther- FUCKER! SOMEONE'S JACKING IT!" I bellowed when I saw the back of the girl's head.

Now _this_, turned my attention away from the man.

The girl's fingers wrapped stiffly around a tall cup- which was filled with an orange- rough liquid, and...JELLY CUBES!

"Now that would be $3.99 pleas-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

THIS MEANS WAR!

Despite the strong pain in my right hand- I was able to come up with a quick plan in order to survive.

Which was quite simple:

It's my, _jump-on-a-lady's-back-before-she-gets-away_ method.

"MY ICE CREAM! MIINNNEEEEEE!" I hissed and bit her shoulder like a rabid squirrel.

Ha ha, wow. Even I didn't expect myself to do that...Heh heh, I am a genius...

"? !"

There was a low_ sploosh_ sound that seemed to echo, and my eyes turned down.

The snow was covered in a thin pool of light orange chunks and...jelly...cubes...

"..."

"..."

"asdkljf!"

I was on a rampage, like a mini demon child- biting onto random people.

Only, this person wasn't random...

"Ahh! Ahh! My shoulder! Get offfff!" The girl screamed, and that's when I saw her face.

It was...Alice?

In shock, I let go of her and flopped harmlessly onto the ground.

As for poor little Alice...well...she's going to have a sore shoulder for a while if she lays on it like that in the snow...

"Ahh..oww..." She groaned and rubbed the freshly abused arm.

"Who the-" She looked up pitifully, "Ciaran? !"

I got up and scratched my head.

"Helloooo~ Alice dearie~ Long time no see, am I right?"

She raised her eyebrows in utter shock, "W-what- why? why did you bite me?"

I squinted my eyes and smiled, "Well, you see, where I come from we bite each other _really_ hard as a greeting."

Alice looked even more confused.

I sighed and squatted down to help her up.

"You don't wanna know-" I mumbled, and quickly added, "SO! What brings you here?"

Alice brushed off her dress, still looking pretty freaked out.

"U-um, nothing. I was just getting a _quick_ snack before heading back to the Clover Tower...What about you?"

"Uh...same here..." I coughed, keeping my head down.

"You know where the Clover Tower is already?" She asked, somewhat sounding impressed.

I smiled widely, "Not really- BUT- I will once you show me." I said, nudging her playfully in the ribs.

She still seemed to be freaked out by me- but eventually led me to this so called 'Clover Tower.'

Who knows, right? It sounds pretty cool.

Although, Alice _did_ keep her distance away from me on the way... saying something about another Tower being closer.

What'd I do wrong? Sad face.

Oh wait...that's right.

Nevermind. Happy face.

* * *

**Lol, poor Alice xD traumatized for life by Ciaran...**

**Oh well, that's what she gets for stealing her slushie! Intentionally or not!  
**

**Anyway. I hope this chapter turned out OK? I had trouble with...Grammar (shudders)...at the beginning. (Yeah...I don't really like Grammar -_-)  
**

**Pierce: How come I'm not in any of the chapters yet? (Pouty face)  
**

**Me: You'll have your chance...(strokes his head like an old cat lady) You'll have your chance...  
**

**Pierce: ^_^ Can I kiss the new outsider then? (Glomps Ciaran) Kissy kissy~ Chu~  
**

**Ciaran: NO. GTFO (Smacks) Perv...  
**

**Everyone: KYAAAAAAA~! WE LOVE YOU PIERCEEE~~~~!  
**

**Ciaran: Girls these days...  
**

******Everyone: (Death glares at Ciaran)  
**

**Ciaran: 0.0...Shit...(Runs)  
**

******Everyone: (Mauls)  
**

**xD I just felt like adding that.  
**

******Please leave a review my lovely beauties~**


	8. I dont need help!

**(Fist pumps) SHIT YES! IM FINALLY BACK! And I finally finished a (hand written) chapter! So how has everyone been while I was gone? I hope you were doing better than me; Going to a beach 4 days straight, getting bad sun burn everywhere and getting pale scar looking patches on back of shoulders (its still spreading!), Twisted ankle fucking badly and hobbling everywhere (I'm too stubborn to use a cane or crutches ._.), and being a bum and gaining muffin tops while my family goes and fishes at sea for 5 hours (haha, yaaayy! I didnt go~)**

**Re. to DCreed: I'm glad you like the story xD and actually...I have no idea who I'm going to pair Ciaran up with. It was going to be Joker(s)xOC or JuliusxOC, but I'll probably go by whatever you guys suggest (Ex: Gray, Elliot, Mary G., etc.) Don't worry, I'll come up with something x3 (This is directing to all readers)  
**

**Speaking of MG...Y NO ONE LIKE HIM? I dont understand why not many people pair up with him (though I probably wont pair up with him in THIS story- but it all depends on you guys' votes on the pairing- so we'll see~) he's funny~  
**

**Re. to unknown 'Guest' reviewer: Thank you, I really appreciate you giving me advice to improve my story. I take most of the critiques by heart. Most. I agree though, I have spotted the strange 'unbalanced' interactions between Ciaran's weird thoughts, and her ACTUAL weirdness with the role holders and/or the area she's in. So I'll try to take your advice in order to improve. Thank you so much~ :)  
**

**Wow...long A/N...did you seriously read all that? If so, then you must have a butt load of patience (I respect that, because I lack it).  
**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HNKNA...IF I DID...well...Alice wouldn't get all the hot guys x3  
**

* * *

_Throb, throb._

"Urgghhhh..." I growled and glared down at the blue haired man at the desk.

Angry electricity sparks flew around the room in a deadly aura-

_Throb, throb._

Alice stood in a corner, eyes the size of marbles, next to a highly amused, and bloody Ace.

"Hahaha~"

Shut up.

Lets rewind shall we?

(5 minutes ago)

Alice and I had just walked in- the tips of my hair, and the edges of Alice's dress, practically icicles.

I looked around for a short second.

Hm.

The place was kind of dull; bland blue colored walls, bookshelves that looked like history, and dozens and dozens of clocks and scattered old notes.

Well...this wasn't as exciting as I imagined...but I'm sure there's SOMETHING that I can find that will spark some kind of interest.

And I'll get some exercise while doing so too... I thought, eying the 100s of flights of hell (stairs).

Yaaaaayy~ (note my sarcasm, I'm not a big fan of stairs)

5 seconds in, almost immediately, I recognized the long flowing hair of the one and only person that _still_, shall _not_ be named until he introduces himself to me!

Yes, I'm _that_ stubborn. Don't judge.

Mr. J's (hint hint) eyes shot up to my face when I made an agitated gurgling sound from the back of my throat.

Strong irritation shot across his face, and stayed there for a good 10 seconds until he decided to go back to working on...stuff.

"Why'd you bring _her_ here?" He asked, his sentence practically _oozing_ with annoyance.

"Gee, I missed you too, _old man_." I drawled sarcastically, rooting for a reaction.

The man shot me a silently fierce death glare.

Score 1 for Ciaran!

"I don't need such _kiddy_ remarks, you _nuisance._" He calmly stated, like a full-fledged old fart (actually, he looked only about 4 or 5 years older than me. BUT WHATEVER).

"_NUISANCE?_"

_I_ on the other hand...well...didn't take it so lightly.

Mr. Blue smirked, giving me a look that I currently knew_ too_ well.

Score 1 for the blue haired dude.

And that's when the flashback started coming together...

We both were giving off an intense hell fire aura, that not even Alice would want to step in.

Well, it's not like I actually _expected_ her to- she seems too nice for that.

Ace, on the other hand...is too clueless to even take a guess on what's going on.

Actually, speaking of Ace...

When did he even _get_ here? And why is he in a _bloody_ cloak?

Ahh, yes. Now I'm coming to my senses.

And where did he get such an _awesome mask?_

...Well...almost..._  
_

"Hey~"

Neither of us budged from our 'glare off'.

"Hey~"

_Twitch._

"Hey~ HEY~"

_Twitch, twitch._

"JULIUS~!"

"What." He snapped quietly, and looked up to glare at Ace. Poor...senseless...confused Ace.

"I have some more." Ace smiled, clearly unaffected, bringing out a small bloody bag that came out of nowhere.

Hmm, now what could possibly be in there?

Curiouser and curiouser...

Juliu- No...Yeah...Whatever. I'll just call him Julius for now...Just not out loud! HO HO! I am a genius~~~ Mwahaha!

Julius sighed and held out his hands to receive the mysterious bag from Ace.

"Here you go~" Ace sang merrily, "I'm going back outside~"

"To where?" I blurted, not even realizing that he was already out the door.

"_An adventure~_" I heard Ace coo, catching a small glimpse of his black and white mask, before the door shut with a quiet _click._

"..."_  
_

Wow...words can't describe how creepy and suspicious that sounded...not to mention the dead awkward silence that followed.

Weird...

"Oh!" I mentally exclaimed to myself, hitting the palm of my hand with my- bad...hand...

"Ow! Shit! MOTHERFU-"

Life just sucks for me now doesn't it?

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, looking worried, as she rushed over to the pitiful crouched down heap of- I hope you guessed- was me.

"Nothing.." I grunted stubbornly, cradling my swollen hand.

Yep that's right, I hadn't forgotten about my stupidly injured hand~!

"..."

I peered up at her.

"..."

_Throb, throb._

"..."

"Let me see."

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Ciaran-"

"No."

"Let me-"

"No!" I hissed, protectively cupping my hand against my gut.

Alice frowned, straightening, hands on hips, eyebrows furrowed-

...Now, where have I seen this look more than a million times before?

"Ciaran." She said firmly, catching a sprinkle of my attention.

"Let me see your hand."

"..."

"..."

"No." I declined, turning my head.

Alice sighed, "Julius, can you help me with her?"

He looked up from his desk and scowled, "No. Why is she _still_ here anyway?"

Rude much? GOSH.

Alice frowned and crossed her arms, "Then I'll have to get the only person that _will_ help me." She announced, as if it would impress someone (which it didn't), and walked over to some random door.

"Why bring_ him?_" Julius asked, slightly looking up in disgust.

Alice peeked inside the door and started talking..

Shit, is someone in there? She didn't even knock!

What if someone was changing? What'd you do then, Alice? WHAT'D YOU DO?

"Okay, thank you." Was all I heard before a tall man with short choppy Navy Blue hair waltzed in, looking all bad ass- and slightly puzzled.

At first, I didn't know where all the awesome aura was coming from- until I noticed the dozens of knives he armed from head to toe.

Minus that part, and he would seem perfectly harmless...somewhat.

As he looked from side to side, I couldn't help but admire a small lizard tattoo that graced the side of his neck.

_Throb, throb._

Sharp, golden, lizard-like orbs landed on...whaattt...me?

_Nah~ that can't be it._ I thought, and craned my neck to look behind me.

A wall...

Yeah~ that's what he's looking at~

A wall~

Alice walked back over to me, arm extended, palm up, fingers stretched, eyebrows furrowed...dangerous looking dude sneaking up behind her...

Again, I've seen this look far too many times before.

"Ciaran." Alice started, "Let me see your hand."

Ooh~ so _now_ someone's being demanding? Well guess what? The answer is still a-

"No."

The dark-haired man stepped forward, and I tried holding in the urge to scream at the top of my lungs, "STRANGER DANGER!"

But apparently, it was unnecessary...So instead, it came out as:

"FREMDERE GEFAHR!"

Wait...since when do I know German...?

Eh, whatever. Stuff like this happens when I freak out.

The room was silent...and everyone was looking at me weird. Even Blue/Julius.

"What...?" I retorted sheepishly, and stared at the ground.

Alice raised an eyebrow, "What did you just say?"

I tilted my head and repeated, "What...?"

She shook her head, "Before that."

"Uh...nothing."

Mr. TallBigAndScary put his hand over his heart, "Sie Sprechen Deutsch?"

Shit. Didn't expect that, did you?

"Uhh...nein?" I replied dumbly.

The man smiled and offered me a hand, "Ich sehe...then why don't we all just speak English?"

Show off.

I grabbed his hand with my good one and he hauled me up.

"So, what's wrong with your hand, and why are you giving Miss Alice an inconvenience about it?"

I shifted my weight uncomfortably on each foot.

Why am I so uncomfortable you ask? Well- it's quite simple...

The man had a grip on my wrist!

THIS SHOULD COUNT AS HARASSMENT!

Actually, his grip wasn't that tight- but that didn't stop me from casting a longing glance at the door.

"Miss...Miss?"

I snapped out of my deep plot to escape.

"Wha...?" I drawled stupidly.

The man looked at me and tilted his head, "Are you going to answer me?"

"Yes."

No.

It'll either turn out rude...or just plain idiotic- Which isn't an option for me, because this guy seems to have the polite 'classy' attitude about him.

Well, so did the pointy toed show wearer back home...and remember how that situation turned out?

Not so good.

The man raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Uhh..." I bit my lip.

Maybe I'll accept help...just this one time...

"My hand...um...I'm not exactly sure...but...uh...it's no big deal." I finished nonchalantly.

Smooth Ciaran...smooth.

Alice frowned, "Are you sure? It looked like you were in a lot of pain..." She mumbled.

BECAUSE I AM.

I nodded, "I'm fine, I'm fine~ Really~" I said with a wave of my (good) hand.

NO YOUR NOT, YOU DUMBASS.

Alice pursed her lips and sighed, "Well, I'm going to the Amusement Park. Do you want to come?"

I sweat dropped.

"...Uh...I'm good."

She looked kind of disappointed, and said that I could chill out at this Tower if I want until she returns, which Julius wasn't too merry about...pfft.

"Hey Julius, do you need anything while I'm out? Any parts?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I'll be fine for awhile."

Alice nodded and headed out the door, "I'll be back later, Gray." She called over her shoulder to the Nave haired man.

_Click._

...

"..."

Again...

AWKWARD SILENCE.

I rocked on my heels for a long minute- head rolled back, gazing up at the ceiling, hands protectively behind my back, humming Sabrina's famous lullaby.

"Excuse me..."

I continued to hum.

"Miss..." A hand grabbed my wrist.

"Hmm~? The name's Ciaran. Not Miss." I responded, eying his grip.

He bowed slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Gray Ringmarc. Now, if you come with me, Ciaran, I can treat your hand."

I pooked out my lips adolescently, "It's no big deal. Don't worry yourself over a stranger."

Shit, now what happened to the plan for accepting help?

Gray raised an eyebrow and-

"*&# %! OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I hissed and pulled away, causing more pain to throb along other sore areas.

"Really? It doesn't look like your hand's OK. I'd appreciate it if you would have some courtesy, and let me help you." Gray said, a scolding, familiar worried tone edging its way into his voice.

Eventually though, I puffed up my cheeks like the little kid I really am, and huffed an I'm-a-big-girl-and-I-can-take-care-of-myself-

"Fiinneee...you...you...butt-head."

Jeez, what's up with people and helping complete strangers?

So weird...

* * *

**Julius: Blue? Really? What an idiotic nickname...  
**

**Me: Shut up...it's CLEVER.  
**

**Ciaran: ...(cough)  
**

**Julius: See?  
**

**Me: You jerks!  
**

**Gray: Why am I so rough with the knew Outsider? I'm not that mean...  
**

**Me: (Holds in laughter) PFFFT...that sounds kind of wrong...  
**

**Gray: (Holds head) Oi...teenagers...  
**

**Pierce: I'm still not appearing? (Cries)  
**

**Boris: The rat's right, when are we going to show up?  
**

**Me: Soon! I'm still making chapters-  
**

**Blood: Yeah, when am I going to show up?  
**

**Me: You already did...  
**

**Elliot: I only appeared once!  
**

**Bloody Twins: WE WANT TO APPEAR TOO!  
**

**Elliot: No one wants to see you!  
**

**Bloody Twins: Shut up you stupid blonde bunny!  
**

**Blood: Both of you idiots- shut up. All the fangirls want to see me (sexy poses)  
**

**Everyone: -_-...  
**

**Vivaldi: Though Blood is ignorant...they are right. When are we going to appear?  
**

**Nightmare: (Sneezes) HoW cOm I-I'm NoT aPpeArInG yET? (Shivers)  
**

**Gray: Nightmare, you are being childish.  
**

**Nightmare: Be QuIeT~~~(coughs up blood)  
**

**Peter: You need to show more of Alice~~~ Why is this Ciaran girl everywhere?  
**

**Ciaran: BECAUSE I'M THE MAIN, ORIGINAL CHARACTER!  
**

**Alice: Peter...you pervert...  
**

**Jokers: We need to be in the story more.  
**

**Ace: Hahaha~ I've appeared more than all of you guys.  
**

**Me: For like...5 seconds...  
**

**Ace: Hahaha~ what~~?  
**

**Everyone: (Facepalms)  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ Please leave a review my sexy beasts~  
**

**Blood: I'm the sexiest.  
**

**Me: Shut up, I'm trying to end this really long A/N! (Throws potato at him)  
**


	9. HORSE!

**Ho ho ho~ Hello again my beauties~ Its been like what- a week since my last update? I haven't been writing as much as I would becauuusseeeeeeeee...SCHOOLS ABOUT TO START AGAIN IN 2 WEEKS! Mmmm...meh. I'm not too excited about that...bleh. The more school, the less time I have to write and type... T-T (sniffle)**

**So I'll probably update on weekends about once a week, if I'm not busy- which is basically until school starts- That's when I go back to Soccer (outside of school) and Lacrosse (at school). Sadly though, compared to how much I used to update, like twice a week.**

**Anyways, do I really have to remind you every chapter? Yes? Okay then...**

**Ready? one...two...three-  
**

**Everyone: EVA DOESN'T OWN HNKNA!**

**Yes, yes. Thank you, thank you~ (Bow bow)**

* * *

Pinky and Ring finger. Both broken, now held together by a splint cast. Three ribs. Cracked, and now wrapped. Two ribs. Badly bruised. Half of face. Jacked up, and now patched up. Back. Swollen in purple lumps.

That's what I saw in the mirror after Gray fixed me up.

An improvement? Hell yeah.

Either than all that_ minor_ stuff- I'm doing great. How about you?

I sighed and exited the bathroom, running my fingers through my messy hair to give it some extra spikes.

Earlier, I had decided to wait for Alice at the, what I've learned, is the Clock Tower. And apparently, there isn't one, noooo, but _two!_

The Clock Tower (I've already said), and the _Clover_ Tower, where Alice lives. Both somehow connected by_ one_ door, as Gray explained everything, it helps_ traveling._

So not confusing, right?

Then he started dragging on about some dude named Nightmare. That's when I decided to drift off, and daydream about flying bananas.

I peeped around the corner where Julius was working...alone... It's pretty sad actually. No joke.

He hadn't even moved! Well- besides his hands and eyes, but either than that...Notta.

It's like he was planted in that _direct_ spot...growing mushrooms on top of his head...

"Psst." I whispered loudly.

He didn't look up.

"Pssst."

"..."

"Pssssst!"

...Nothing...

"YO BLUE!" I blurted in a yell.

_That_ got him to look up and shoot a glare at me.

"What do you want?" He demanded sourly.

I pooked out my lips like a fish, "You don't have to snap. SHEESH~ All I want is some kind of acquaintance until Alice gets back" I explained.

He blinked, then started working again, "You should have gone with her then."

'You should have gone with her then' I mocked _maturely_ in a squeaky voice in my mind.

Bleh.

"Mrrrr..." I wrinkled my nose and dragged a chair up in front of his desk.

He seemed to be more annoyed, but stayed silent.

"Hm." I crossed my arms, slouching.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"YOU DO KNOW WHAT AN ACQUAINTANCE IS RIGHT?" I blabbed, nearly shouting.

Julius continued to work, an irritated vein popping out of his head.

"Of course, and I'm sure Gray would enjoy your company."

I made an inward 'huhhh' sound for a dramatic gasp.

RUDE. DAMN RUDE.

I could feel my eyebrows stitch together, as I slouched down further into my chair.

"Hmmm." I quietly growled in the back of my throat.

"..."

"Hmmm..."

"..."

"HMMMMM...!"

"Please, do you mind? I am very busy."

That's probably the most politest response I've gotten from him~ I'm so honored~

...Yeahhh...I have a lot of sarcasm balled up today.

I groaned and flung my head back, "But I'm so BORREDDDD~" I complained.

He sighed, "Go somewhere else. Explore. _Anything._ Just let me work."

I sighed louder, masking the evil smirk that threatened to show.

Inhale, "Huhhh~"

No response.

Inhale, "Huhhhh~"

Nothing.

One more...

I scooted the chair closer and rested my chin on his desk.

"..."

1...2...3...

Inhale, "HUHHHH~"

Julius made an irritated low groan, and rubbed his eyebrow.

"What...are you doing...?"

It's okay Julius- deep breathes...now count to ten, very slowly.

Man, this guy is too easy to annoy.

"I'm bored." I said simply.

He looked like he was about to go berserk on me-

Luckily though, the sound of the door opening saved me.

"Oi, Julius! Long time no see!" A not-Ace voice greeted.

I turned my head to look at the unfamiliar person.

"Gowland, what are you doing here?" Julius asked, a shine of surprise and relief washing over him.

Pfft...I'll have my chance to annoy you later.

I'll have my chance...

A tall, broad shouldered man with light maroon hair tied in a braid stood at the door. He looked about in his mid to late thirties, and wore a bright yellow and blue jacket, adorned with piano keys, music notes, and matching baby blue diamonds.

I imagine I had a pretty stupid expression on when I spotted the colorful horse belts strapped around his waist- luckily enough though, he didn't seem to notice me staring.

Hohoho~ Because I'm so stealthy like that~

The man smiled, and without any warning, whatsoever (seriously, it was like pure ninja), his arm was then wrapped tightly around Julius' neck.

"What, old friends can't visit once in a while? I came to drop off Alice since it got dark before she left." He explained lively.

Alice sweat dropped and smiled.

"Hey, and look~" The man gushed, bringing out an enticing tall dark bottle of what looked like wine, to be admired.

Normally, I would've ran up to Alice like a little kid and whine about how boring Julius was while she was gone-

However. I was being extremely entertained at the moment... having to bang my head on the table to keep from laughing at the poor, tortured scene of Julius in a head lock by the strange, wine holding, horse wearing, man.

"I got my hands on this rare wine. Wanna have a glass?" The man coaxed merrily.

"Absolutely not. I would rather be working- now let me go-" Julius protested, struggling to untangle himself from his companion's hold.

Poor Blue...I almost felt sorry for him.

...Almost.

"Not even one glass? I didn't come all the way over here for a no!"

"No."

Jeez, what a grouch. Huff~

"C'mon Blue! You need a break anyway- I mean really, since when do you get visits from your friends?" I asked, jumping into the convo while slinging my arm identically on the other side of Julius' shoulder.

"This young man's right! since when do I visit yo-" The maroon haired man paused and turned his head to look at me.

"..."

"..."

"..."

THE HELL.

First impression: A guy...?

Shit this sucks.

The man studied me for a good second.

Realization in 3...2...1...

"Who might you be?" He asked, sounding a bit dumbfound.

"Your mom."

"What?"

"Nevermind. I'm Ciaran." I smiled, feeling kind of stupid.

The man looked absolutely starstruck at either A) Realizing my first response- or B) Realizing that he called me a 'man'.

"Really? A new outsider? !" the man burst into stars of joy, and gripped my hand.

"Nice to meet ya'! I'm Gowland, the owner of the Amusement Park." He introduced, shaking my good hand with ridiculous speed.

"How nifty! Oh- if only I had my violin with me. I could've played a song just for you!"

Heh...nifty...haha...

Usually, I would've been all flattered and stuff that some random dude would play me a song, but considering the looks on Alice and Julius' faces told me one thing:

Bail.

"Nonetheless, I'll remember next time we meet!"

Nifty...

Heh heh, man I love that word.

Alice cleared her throat, "Well, I should head back now. Gray said not to be out too late." She added, walking towards a door that had the green Club card symbol above it.

"Alright. See ya', Alice." Gowland waved with a smile, and Julius nodded his weird depressing 'Bye'.

_Click._

_..._

Gowland turned to Julius, smiling, wine bottle still in hand.

"So! How's a drink sound now?"

"No."

(Several convincing minutes later)

"This is such a waste of time..." Julius growled, sipping from his glass.

Gowland and I grinned.

"Nah, you needed the break!" He said, finishing off his glass with a gulp.

"Do you want some too?" He asked, offering me a glass.

Hmm...tempting...

I raised my hands, making my heart-breaking decision.

"No thanks- I should really be-"

"Are ya' sure?" Gowland asked, looking almost crestfallen.

I nodded, "I should start heading out, anyway."

"Huh? To where?"

"Home."

He looked completely taken aback, "You want to leave already? But you haven't even visited the Amusement Park yet!" He pointed out sadly.

I sighed, "Yeah, well, I've got a date with a probably histerical and furious Sabrina back home." I replied, scratching my head.

Julius looked relieved, but suddenly frowned.

"I have to go do something..." He said bitterly, putting his wine glass back on the table before leaving the room.

We watched him leave, like little Serial killers.

Gowland shook his head, "Work again."

I wrinkled my nose in response.

_That sucks..._ I thought, and started searching for my bag.

"By the way..." Gowland started, watching me grimace as I bent down to pick up the satchel.

"What happened?"

I waved my hand, "Nothing."

He brought his hand up to his chin, rubbing the lightly whiskered area thoughtfully.

"Hmm. Do you even know how to get back?"

Shit. WELL NOW YOU ASK THAT.

"Of course I do not!" I halfly admitted.

Gowland nodded slowly, "So I suppose you're not involved..."

"What?" I asked, barely hearing the words.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Maybe you should wait until it's daytime if your going out."

I pursed my lips.

He's right...

"Well, I guess I'm gonna head out."

WHAT THE HELL.

Gowland grinned at my stupid looking expression; eyebrow raised, corner of mouth pulled up, nose crinkled.

So attractive, right?

"See ya' later, Ciaran. You should visit the Amusement park sometime. It's open at any time." He smiled and opened the door.

"Tell Julius I said bye." He said in a sing song voice.

_Click._

...

I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand and let my shoulders fall.

"How the hell am I suppose to get home anyway?" I huffed to myself, sitting back down at the table.

My body ached terribly, but somehow, I had managed to fall asleep without even noticing.

_Damn it..._

(Julius' Room 3rd P.O.V.)_  
_

Finally returning from a long 3 hours of work, Julius trudged into his room; feet slightly dragging along the floor, his long blue hair partially undone from his everyday low ponytail.

Seeing that Gowland had left, he sighed a bit in relief, not noticing the sleeping foreigner at the circular table in the middle of the room.

The man made his way to his bed near his desk, as he had no more work for awhile, he could finally sleep.

How long has it been anyway? Since he's had a decent night's rest? 12 cycles, maybe? He didn't know. He was too sleep deprived to even calculate.

There was a low, quiet snort behind Julius, just as he reached the foot of his bed.

Slowly, the man turned around to immediately spot the sleeping outsider at the table. Completely knocked out.

The tall androgynous woman had her face implanted against the table, her arms sprawled out in an uncomfortable manner, and her legs stretched out to an extent underneathe.

Julius knew it was Ciaran at first sight, as her extremely short, platinum blonde hair stood out the most, along with the ripples of jet black that formed jagged spikes along her head, defining each layer that peeked out.

An odd looking woman compared to the past outsiders. No class. Much the less of courtesy gracing her personality with it.

"Damn..." Julius swore under his breath, his hopes of Gowland offering the foreigner refuge, completely disintegrated.

"Hey," Julius hissed, shaking the girl, "Wake up, you need to get ou-"

"MM..." Came her unwilling response, along with an agitated flail of her arm, attempting to smack the man away.

He grunted. Finally having enough.

"Get up! Are you even sleeping? !" Again, he shook the girl, harder this time.

Suddenly, her head lifted, eyes half open, as she looked up at Julius.

Her usual derpy, odd hazel nut colored eyes were blank and unaware.

Completely oblivious.

"Hrmm," She mumbled, squinting, "Did you know...that...Cupcakes can comb their teeth?"

Julius stared at her, taken aback by the odd question.

"What..?"

Abruptly, the hypnagogic girl laughed wryly, blurting something along the lines of broccoli, before her head hit the table and she was out like a light.

Or she just put herself in a coma. Either one.

Julius groaned quietly, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I swear, it'll be a miracle if I'm not mad by the time this outsider leaves..."

* * *

**(Sigh) The chapter was okay...I mean, it's not my favorite. But I feel like Mary Gowland seemed a bit...OOC?**

**Also...it kind of bothers me that all of my chapters are a bit...long? (not including the first chapter)  
**

**Anyways.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it~ x3  
**

**Julius: What the hell...Is she possessed or something?  
**

**Ciaran: NO! I WAS FUCKING SLEEP WALKING YOU IDIOT.  
**

**Nightmare: WhAaAaAaAa~ HoW cOmE gRaY aLrEaDy aPeArEd bUt NoT mE? !  
**

**Me: Shush. You'll appear in the next chapter...maybe.  
**

**Pierce: (Sniffle)  
**

**Me: ...Pierce...?  
**

**Pierce: (goes into a little sad corner and grows mushrooms on head)  
**

**Me: Awww...I'm sorry, your time will come in the next chapter or so.  
**

**Pierce: T.T...chu~  
**

**Boris: What about me? How come the rat gets to appear first?  
**

**Me: Shut up...you...broccoli head...don't be mean to Pierce!  
**

**Boris: (gets out knife and fork) Hey Pierce...  
**

**Pierce: (runs) Nooo chu~  
**

**Boris: (Chesire smiles) Don't forget to leave a review!  
**


	10. I'M NOT A MAN!

**HUZAH! **

**Good news and Bad news!**

**Bad news-**

**1) I strained my back and can barely move (thus making it harder for me to get to the computer- crawling FTW)**

**2) Schools about to start in less than a week (although i will try to update sooner before it does. so that's an up side).  
**

**Good News-**

**1) I finally decided to draw a picture of Ciaran! Although I know it might ruin your whole image of her on what you were imagining her to look like- ...just don't hurt me D:**

**But atleast it looks better than the original drawing of her (which im not even going to put up. That's how pitiful it was)**

**Anyway- heres the link- close in the spaces and get rid of the ( )s: evawuzhere . deviantart(. com)/art/Ciaran-317842004  
**

**...eh... I don't feel like explaining on what happened to her face- just read the description underneathe the photo (btw: the lines on her body are scars)  
**

**It's not a masterpiece, but i'll try to draw more pictures of her that are more improved, and (hopefully) color them. So I'll be updating on that.  
**

**Note: One last thing- I edited the way Ciaran looks a bit on her hair. It's not as...short...as it originally would've been, but I guess this works too.**

**Also (whaattt? there's more? !) if your just totally disgusted by my sucky drawing- then just look back at chapterrrr...4? at the information in the A/N, which has also been updated now.**

**WEEE~**

* * *

(Dream Realm)

"GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" I bellowed, chasing after the floating silver haired man.

"Calm down, now, Ciaran. W-wait-!" the man faltered, flailing his arms to distract me while he slowly started to fade into thin air.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW MY NAME- YOU CREEP!" I hollered, throwing some random rock that somehow got into my hand- which made little to no sense at all, considering the fact that I was in some weird crayola crazed psycho land.

The last thing I saw was the fucker frowning, before he finally disappeared, along with everything else.

Then again- how would I know? I'm dreaming (or so I was told by the silver headed guy).

...

(Outside of The Dream Realm)

"Do I _have_ to go~?" I whined grumpily, shuffling painfully through the snow.

Alice breathed into her hands, cuddling into her furry coat.

"Y-yes. I-if you want warmer c-clothes."

Shit, I'm wearing summer clothes, and she's fucking stuttering? !

...

...What? I woke up on the wrong side of the table this morning, okay? Thanks to a _certain_ demon I know...

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked the anemic girl.

Alice's teeth continued to chatter loudly, making it seem like they would break at any moment like glass.

"You better not pass out on me before we even get there, because I have no idea where the hell we are." I warned, giving her a look that mocked 'Survival of the fittest!'

"I-I'm not going to p-pass out! The t-town should b-be nearby." she explained, frantically rubbing her hands together to keep warm.

Poor girl...

Maybe I should've left out the me leaving her if she passed out bid-?

...What? Whad'ya mean I didn't add that part?

...Oh wait...

Heh, oops.

"It's OK Alice, I was just kidding about what I said earlier." I smiled, trying to perk up the blue lipped girl, while attempting to warm her up with my frozen noodle arms.

"ALLIIICCCCEEEEE~!" an abrupt voice happily sang from behind, quiet crunches indicating that whoever it was- was nearby.

Shall I start a count down?

"Oh my Alice- WHO IS THIS? !" the voice quickly demanded, changing from a rejoicing tone, to a completely pissed off one.

Threeee...twoooo...on-

And that's when the world turned into a bitch and decided to push me face first into the ground.

Which was no longer softly snow covered- but instead, coated with a thin layer of autumn leaves.

Did I mention it hurt like hell? No? Oh, well in that case-

IT HURT LIKE HELL.

Curse you universe!

"Who dares touch my Alice in such a way? !" the pile of leaves demanded.

Oh wait- my face is still implanted into the ground...

There was a click as a familiar narrow edged object was pressed to my head.

Y'know, life is always a bitch. But if your _realllyyyyy_ lucky like me, once in awhile, it'll be on it's period, and send some flying monkey to kill you.

Fortunately enough for me, it was an albino man with white rabbit ears, wearing over sized Harry Potter glasses.

"Stop, Peter-!" Alice tried to start, only to be cut off by the gun wielding son of a bitch.

"I don't get it- what does_ this_ man have that_ I_ don't?" the guy asked, poking my face with the loaded weapon.

Watch yourself, bunny boy...

The man craned his frost colored head to stare at Alice with pleading, bright red eyes.

"Why do you wound me so?" he asked.

"Peter, it's really not wh-"

"First the Knight, then the Mafia boss, then the Amusement Park's cat..."

Holy damn- I'm not even paying attention to what they're talking about, but it seems a bit...nauugghhtttyyyy~ Barber smile.

Automatically, my hands felt around the crisp ground for a life threatening minute- eventually finding the back pouch on my Satchel- all the while as the heart broken bunny, and a rather irritated/nervous Alice argued.

"...and now,_ this_ vermin..." He growled venomously, returning his attention to me.

We eyed one another for a good second, sizing each other up for decent measure.

The guy had a look on his face like he wanted to add something else, but stayed silent- as he nudged the gun closer until it touched my forehead.

"PETER, NO-!"

_Click._

I smiled.

My eyes felt warm and wry, but my glare was obvious as the muzzle of my own gun pressed against the vulnerable skin of a snow colored throat.

"I'm not..." I grunted, "...A MAN!"

_Bang!_

The rabbit man ducked just before I shot, and Alice screamed when I was then aimed at, the sound of gunfire sounding out like rain.

Was I killed? No.

Did anything land? Not exactly.

Was there blood? ...Is that even a question?

It was more like grazed on my arm, obliques, and shoulder. But I knew better than to think it was just a lucky coincidence (seriously, he barely missed like 10 times).

Did it still hurt? I don't know, you tell me-

How often do you get shot at in several areas that are already jacked up?

However. I _will_ tell you some_ odd_ news though- of a certain dude with a hat, that I was _actually_ glad to see.

"Get off my land, Peter White."

Hmm, now who does this territory possessive voice sound like?

I grimaced and craned my body to look at one _fiinneee_...smoking...yummy...glorious...sexy ass...

...Machine gun.

My knight in shining armor.

Oh yeah, and then there was Blood standing there- with a frantic looking Elliot and Alice (how did she get there?) next to him...

Staring at me like I was bleeding to death or something.

...

Oh wait...

Riiiggghhttttt.

I don't remember the rest of what happened- but I must've been bleeding pretty badly if all I remembered was Blood smirking like some damned pedophile.

With a sexy machine gun in his arms- Drools.

If only I had stayed conscious for another second, then I would've caught the slightest glimpse of wine colored hair peek out from behind several bushes- with a pearly white smile twisting along ivory skin. 20x more creepier than Blood's rapist smile.

* * *

**Sigh~ Ciaran is just prone to getting killed isn't she? (Shakes head) With her weird weapon fetish going on...**

**But we'll get on that later...(Evil smile) CLIFF HANGER!  
**


	11. Teatime?

**OMG.**

**WHY THE HELL WAS I GONE FOR SO LONG! DF? !**

**Well, I'll tell you why...are you ready? (dun dun DUN) SCHOOL STARTED! SHIT YES! And I'm the lucky bastard who got lost 7 times in one day! Lucky me~ dont get jealous~ xD the first week was slow as hell...the classes were boring as hell...lunch was fun as hell...and I still can't find my last class o' doom (of HELL). But alas- I'll adapt to the despairing life of walking a mile everyday and sitting on my butt in meat locker rooms.**

**Anyways. I apologize for the hibernation (actually it was only like...2 weeks, but it felt like a month for me!) I've been busy with school and life, thus I haven't had enough time to type OR write, mostly because I have to go to bed at ass-licking 10:00 at night and wake up at frickin' 4:30 at FUDGING DAWN!**

**Well...yeah ;) thank you all for being patient and reviewing- so here it is!**

**CHAPTER 11! (Whoooshhhh)**

* * *

I woke up in some random room, head pounding, body aching, and lets not forget the fact that I was naked.

...Naked...

"WHAT THE HELL? !" I screamed, realizing the situation, and strangled a heap of silky covers into my exposed arms.

Well, lets rephrase the circumstances now shall we?

Apparently, I wasn't _fully_ naked. I had stained bandages wrapped around my torso and arm, and miraculously, I was blessed to still be wearing my worn out jeans.

So it wasn't _that_ bad- HOWEVER- you try waking up in some random bed, thinking you were naked and possibly raped...

...Not too fun now is it?

In my panic, I tumbled gracefully off the bed I was laying on, causing an ass-load of pain to distress my joints while my body was swallowed up by the soft suffocating ocean of covers.

_Thud!_

"...Miss...? Are you all right?" a mono-toned female voice asked.

I glowered up slowly from my position.

"NO I'M NOT ALL RIGHT!" I bellowed at the maid, whose faceless little head peeked nervously through the doorway, "NOW GET THE FUDGE-NUTS OUT!"

The woman scrambled away frantically, leaving me all pancaked on the ground- in which, I just realized, I'm now stuck.

"Damn it..." I groaned, clawing at the bed in an attempt to sit up.

"My my~ it seems like every time we meet you're on the ground." a familiar deep voice cooed.

_Shit..._

Straining to get up after a long minute, I turned my head awkwardly to look at one frickin' awesome hat...and some weirdo that just so happened to be wearing that said item.

Blood smirked, "Do you need help?"

I scowled sourly, which seemed to entertain the man even more.

"Nah, I'm just chillin' on the ground, collecting dust bunnies." I said, feigning a cheesy slap on my stomach while huffing slightly in frustration.

"Very well then." he said, and poof- he frickin' walked away! WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES THAT?

"BASTARD! Get your fancy ass back in here and help me up!" I yelled, punching and kicking the air like a maniac.

It was one of those awkward moments when I felt like a pregnant lady carrying triplets- trying to crawl my way out of bed early in the morning, having a desperate and impending urge to pee.

A low chuckle sounded around the doorway, as Blood dramatically made his way back into the room.

"Well, it does seem like you're in quite a mess...but since you don't have a very courteous response as a lady should, then I have no need to offer you a hand." he said as-a-matter-of-fact.

The evil motherfucker...

I peered up at the coal-haired man, my eyes narrowing above the thin covers, "Shut up and help me."

He raised an eyebrow.

_Stay calm, Ciaran...stay calm..._

I grunted bitterly, and swallowed the remaining saw dust of my ego and dignity, slowly forcing out a rigid:

"PL-EEAAA-SSEEE."

AHA! Shit yes! I said it! WHAT NOW FOOL!

Blood looked as if he was about to burst into a fit of hysterics at my attempt to be polite, probably at the sight of my (awesome) sparkling eyes of pride and joy that lit like fire after I said the glorious word._  
_

A long moment of awkward weirdness passed by before he finally cleared his throat, straightening slightly as if he actually _had_ been laughing inside, and walked over to the quietly rejoicing potato sack of yours truly.

"Fair enough." he tittered, and squatted down to scoop me up and plop me back onto my feet.

"..."

I wiggled my toes dubiously.

"..."

Smiling, I squatted down in a 'GOAAALLLL!' position, and bellowed at the top of my lungs-

"HUZAAHH!" flailing my arms, wincing, and pointing at the heavens, I managed to scare the crap out of Blood while I was doing my awesome victory dance.

"What a strange girl..." Blood sighed, holding his head as if my random out burst had actually caused him to lose brain cells.

_You better fucking know it..._ I thought, and stuck my tongue out at the man.

He chuckled and shook his head, "It seems like your injuries don't bother you much. Now come." he waved me to follow, "Tea awaits."

(Later)

I sat at the table, sweat dropping, blowing at my cup filled with leaf juice (tea). A blue outfitted boy with stripes clung to my arm, while an identical boy wearing the same outfit (only red) clung to the other.

They both rubbed their blood stained faces against my aching arms and shoulders.

"Our new big sister is super tall~!" they cooed in admiration, ignoring my grimaces and complaints.

"Stop plastering yourself all over her, you brats!" Elliot snapped through a mouth-full of carrot cake (damn it looked good).

"Shut up stupid chicken rabbit!"

I groaned and slouched, shooting Blood a 'this is all your fault!' glare as he contently sipped from his teacup, smirking.

"I really should get going..." I started, wiggling my way out of the twin's grips.

"Nonsense. Stay a little longer, have some tea, you haven't even touched it." Blood pointed out, eying my expired infusion.

Wow, you must really be enjoying this huh? You sick fucker...

I simply sniffed in disgust, causing the tea-lover great offense.

"Hey hey~ Nee-chan~ Want to come play with us?" the red outfitted boy asked.

"Yeah! Come play with us, Nee-chan~!" his twin cheered, and they both started pulling me away from the table to god-only-knows-where.

"I'm not your fucking hermana mayor!(older sister) Now let go of m- ALICE!" I screamed, immediately spotting the dark blonde hair of the short girl

"Ciaran! You're up already? How are you feeling? I'm so sorry about Peter!" it all came spilling out as she jogged over to me, giving me the chance to pull away from the bloody brothers.

"NEE-CHAN~!" the twins sang, switching targets as they latched onto Alice's arms.

She smiled, "I was stopping by to see how you were feeling before I visit the Amusement Park." she explained, sweat dropping at the strangling grips of the two boys.

_...Amusement Park...?_

Shit yes! I'm out!

Grabbing Alice's wrist, we jacked it out of there in less than 10 seconds, quickly saying a haste 'Bye.'

Well...at least that's what Alice did, since she's so 'lady-like'.

...Whatever that means.

I on the other hand, shouted an elated "DUCES!" before prancing off into the sunset-

With a hopelessly bewildered Alice running after me.

* * *

**MY MUSE! (Shakes head violently) Where has it gone? ! I MISS IT, DAMN IT! Or am I just being too negative or self-concious?(Bursts into tears)**

**Well...if you enjoyed reading this chapter anyway, then please review and tell me what I can improve on or what's missing. So I might edit it some, add more detail, make it longer and what not.**

**Until next time my lovelies~ ;)**

**Muah~!**


	12. More fireworks? !

**OH. MY. FLIPPIN'. SHITONASTICK. I'M BACK!**

**It's been more than 3 weeks! (hyperventilates) I finally have enough blessed time to go on FF!**

**Re. to Bambi and ninjadove100: You guys are too nice (bursts into tears) I'm glad you enjoy this story though :D thanks for the advice too~**

**Re. to BangBangWoe: Thank you my dear~ and Ciaran does kind of look like Lightning, doesn't she?  
**

**Note: My updates might take a longer time than it usually would, since frickin' school started, frickin' 4 weeks ago, frickin' turd-ass homework... also, I'll be editing some of the past chapters and the summary, since every time I read it I feel like I have a derp face going on -_-**

**Anyhoo. That's my quick life update just for you~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HNKNA  
**

**Now onward my lovelies~ (Pew pew)  
**

* * *

"Are you sure you know where the Amusement Park is?" Alice asked, a whining cringe sneaking into her voice.

I stubbornly dragged her through the green shades of the woods, "Of course I do _not!_" I admitted, and the girl sighed.

We've been walking for about an hour now, and the craving for Nicotine was rising high through my veins, causing me to stuff several pieces of tropical flavored gum into my mouth.

"Is there like...any place nearby where we can ask for directions?" I inquired, waving my hands in the air as if it would summon magical unicorns to show us the way.

Alice shrugged, "I don't really know where we are..." she said sheepishly.

Fucking _fantastic. _Now we're officially lost, hungry (well at least I am), and now doomed to be creeped up on by some stalker that came out of nowhere from the bushes.

...

Wait a minute...

Abruptly, I side stepped into a dark shade underneath an oak tree, stealthily hiding and ditching Alice all at the same time (heh, whoops)._  
_

"Hey, look! I think I see a tow-" Alice stopped, sweat dropping, and looked around in confusion, "Ciaran...?"

5 seconds in...

"Ciaraannnn? ! CIARRAAANNN!" she called frantically, pacing in a circle, hands cupped around her mouth.

I face palmed.

As much as I'd _love_ to jump out from my hiding spot, give Alice a heart attack, watch her foam out and hyperventilate (yeah, I'm evil)- I was busy watching the stalker move in on the clueless girl.

"3...2...1..." I breathed, and quickly launched myself at the stranger, just as the person reached out to the shouting girl.

"AEEEE!" came Alice's shrilly 'holy-shit' scream, as she whirled around to watch the random wrestling match between a skyscraper girl and the one and only- _  
_

_Thud!_

I was pinned...

"Damn you..." I grimaced, wincing at the hand that threatened to press harder onto my injured torso, as rough textured pants heaved against my raw obliques.

_Stupid rabbit... _I mentally noted.

Don't try this at home kids. Especially when you're already jacked up...

Or, possibly, if the person is a hot red headed guy with an eye-patch.

If that's the case then you're screwed. Literally.

"You would seriously try to fucking attack a stranger? !" Joker hissed, glaring down at me like I had major problems.

I looked up and narrowed my eyes, "You would seriously sit on a random stranger? ! You messed up bastard..." I grunted, adding a deride, "And yes, yes I would."

The man growled in annoyance before getting off of me, not even bothering to help me up.

Rude ass...

"Stupid bitch." he murmured, spotting Alice, and jerked his chin inwardly as if to say 'sup.'

Not like anything happened in the last...FRICKIN'...MINUTE...or the fact that he was following us like a fucking pedophile.

"B-Black! What're you doing here? !" Alice stuttered, taking a small step back.

Joker moved in, obviously not realizing or caring about the 'screw off' vibes Alice (and I) were sending.

"The bastard sent me to find _you._ He's preparing a show soon, and wants _you_ to come." the redhead explained, emphasizing the 'you(s)' while shooting me a glare as I crawled to my feet.

Alice shifted her weight uncomfortably on and off of each foot, "I don't know, maybe I'll go to the next on-"

"Be there." Black ordered, and feigned to walk away in the opposite direction.

Well that was a lovely entrance and exit...

"WELL FINE THEN, DON'T SAY HI YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I bellowed, taking off one of my slides and throwing it at the man, hitting him dead center in the back of his head.

_Score!_

After somewhat stumbling from my awesome attack, Joker got back up, flicked me off, smirked, then pranced off like the jackass he truly was, bringing my poor slide with him.

"..." was all I could say at the moment, as I watched the redhead disappear before my very eyes...

...Some~~~where~~~ over the rainbowww~~ Skies are bluee- You know what? Screw it. I so didn't need that shoe to walk in the woods.

Hobos rule motherfuckers.

Alice raised her hand as if asking for permission from a teacher, mouth agape like she wanted to say something. But didn't.

So there we were. Wandering around in the woods, hobbling, lost, and frankly a little lopsided at the moment (hint hint).

"So you call Joker 'Black', huh?" I announced, breaking the butt awkward silence that consumed the air between us.

Alice slowly nodded, "Yeah, it's the only way I can tell the two apart...well...name wise anyway. I call the nice one White." she added.

I pooched out my lips smartly while bobbing my head, slowly taking in the information that wedged it's way into my brain.

We walked there in silence for another decent 5 minutes, occasionally hearing the low "Hrmm..." of yours truly that signaled how bored I was.

"N-NO! STOP! HELP ME, CHU~!"

Until we heard that, of course. Which sounded like either a drag-queen getting assaulted by a penguin, or a frightened young boy who was running for his life while being chased by god-only-knows.

_WHAPAK! Thud!  
_

By the way, that was my gay (awesome) dramatic sound of destiny. In which case, it kind of hurt, like, a lot._  
_

And it turns out I'm destined/cursed to lay in the burning desert ground, face fully implanted, and a dazed mouse boy getting comfy on my back.

Life's just great isn't it?

"Chu~! P-please help me~ there is a bad man coming!" a young boy voice pleaded, not a hint of realization coating his tone at the fact that he was sitting on some random stranger that was about to strangle him.

"Pierce...? !" I heard Alice call, who sounded completely starstruck by the random stranger-assaulting person.

Slowly, I creaked up, my back arching like a hill as I took a gulp of fresh, non-suffocating dusty air.

"Hm?" the naive voice hummed, finally acknowledging his current cushion.

Small black dots taunted my vision, and I blinked dubiously until I could see clearly.

"_YOU_..." I hissed venomously, glaring up at a boy who looked only about 17 years of age. He had soft cream colored skin, dazzling bright green eyes, fiery hair streaked with a blonde strand, and chocolate brown mouse ears and tail.

He was so...fucking...cute...

(30 seconds later)

"Ahhh! I-I'm sorry, chu~! A-Ahhh!" the boy cried, shielding his face from my wrathful claws for fingers that aimed at his throat.

"YOU BETTER BE FUCKING SORRY YOU LOW-LIVE SON OF A BI-"

"P-Please, chu~! I didn't mean to run into you, sir!" he begged.

I froze.

"..."

Alice looked as if she were about to have a heart attack.

"..."

"...C-Ciar-"

"ASASKLD!"

The only thing that was clearly heard was the sound of a head being slammed constantly against the ground...and a psychotic chick going berserk while screaming rainbow vocabulary words.

"I-I'M SORRYYYYYY! I DIDN'T KNOOWWWW, CHUU~!" the boy wailed, running for his life (again) once he was able to slip from my murder grip.

Alice ran frantically behind, trying to calm me down as I chased after the mouse boy with a giant stick that somehow got into my hands.

We rounded towards a sparkly entrance where people were crowding through and out, not even noticing the enormous roller coasters that surrounded the place.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE!" I bellowed, rushing after the poor kid through the Park.

I don't know how long we ran, or how far, but eventually I lost sight of the frightened boy long enough for me to regain my sanity, and realize that Alice was no longer behind me. Which left me then facing the fact that I was now stranded in the crowded area of what I'm guessing was the Amusement Park.

Several pairs of families 'looked' at me funny; not like they were the weird psychotic ones chasing after little boys...

Oh wait...Eh, whatever.

Brushing the last few minutes that happened aside, I shuffled around the large area in awe.

_Fucking...enormous...and...and..._

...Sparkly. Meh.

I felt like a lost bunny turd trapped inside a jelly bean jar, just waiting for someone to pop out of nowhere, wearing some weird hat and screaming something along the lines of potatoes.

That'd be frickin' awesome...

"HELLO GUEST~! WELCOME TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!" a male and female voice chimed in unison, causing me to flinch slightly.

Prudently, I turned around...and deadpanned.

Two people, both matching, faceless and obviously having a wardrobe crisis- stood before me.

_Checkered pants..._

There they were. Big, blue and bold- accustomed underneath by the bright yellow jackets that draped almost to their knees, graced with musical notes and light blue diamonds.

_Antennas..._

Long curly blue swirls planted atop their shoulders, mimicking their cinnamon colored hair that crawled inwardly (for the guy) and outwardly (for the girl) towards their 'faces'.

"THE AMUSEMENT PARK IS WELL KNOWN FOR ITS...(blah blah blah)...AND IS THE BIGGEST TERRITORY OF...(blah blah blah)..."

What...the...heeelllll...

Their outfits seemed utterly familiar, for some odd reason...

"Would you like to meet him?" the male asked excitedly.

"Uhh..." Shit...damn you!

"Sure?" I answered.

Responding in a burst of stars and joy, the two ushered me away as they led me to 'him' (a little too enthusiastically, might I add), blabbering on and on and on about a name and person that someone apparently hates with a passion (seriously, they had some preaching atmosphere going on).

"Ah- There he is, there he is!" the two gushed, beaming at the back of a braided ponytail, as if they were in the presence of Mick Jagger himself.

"Owner, we brought a gue-"

"Not right now," came a familiar matured voice, "I'm a bit busy with other matters at the time..." the man answered, obviously stressed out by the strange pink-haired boy that stood before him.

"Oh..." the two sighed in unison, completely crestfallen as they turned towards me, "We're sorry, maybe you can come back later when the owner isn't busy." Oh, fuck you...

As they started to shoo me away, I couldn't help but hear an insignificant remark that just so happened to have my name in it:

"Have you seen Ciaran? ! I can't find her anywhere!"

Okay I take that back, it pretty much screamed the obvious; but I wanted it to sound more dramatic.

"HOLY UNICORN-EATING-LLAMAS!_ ALICE~!_" I screamed in total bliss, grateful that I didn't have to be ushered out by 2 colorful creepers.

The familiar head peeked around the man I now recognized as Gowland, eyes widened and all.

"Ciaran? !"

I opened up my arms, grinning, as I was greeted by a worried glomp from the girl and a big cheesy smile from Gowland.

"That's right._ I LIVE!_" I cackled, patting Alice's head.

She backed away, still looking completely starstruck by my awesome appearance, "What happened with Pierce?" she asked a little nervously.

I could feel my face stiff up sorely as my grin widened to a simper, "I lost him, the fortunate bastard..." I said, my gaze drifting to the pink-haired boy, who was gawking just as much as I was at the moment. Looking as if he couldn't decide whether I was some random hobo Alice befriended, or just plain weird.

"What's going on, I'm Ciaran." I finally introduced, after a long awkward stare down for what felt like a life-time, brushing a fist towards him.

"Boris." he replied coolly, returning the fist-pound, "So you're Alice's friend?"

I nodded, "Yep. I'm a...whatever you call it." I said, flicking my wrist.

"An Outsider you mean?"

"Yeah, that thing." I pointed, snapping my fingers in recognition at the word.

Boris chuckled, shaking his head, "So you met the rat?"

"Who?"

"Pierce."

"The mouse guy with red hair?" I asked.

He nodded, "That's him."

"Yeahhh, he won't forget me." I answered, grinning evilly.

Gowland raised an eyebrow at that, casting Alice a 'What happened?' look. She just shook her head.

Wise choice my friend. Wise choice.

Suddenly, the sky dimmed from orange (when did it get like that?) to midnight blue, causing the whole area to go into momentary darkness, before lighting up into a burst of glowing colors.

The ground was lighted with shifting arrows, surrounded by bright neon lights that flickered on and off of roller coasters.

It was fucking beautiful-

_Bang!_

And you know what else would be even _more_ beautiful?

A fire.

_Bang! Crackle, crackle..._

Turns out though there was no fire (I know, sad face.) but apparently, the Circus isn't the only place that has fireworks at night.

"Hey Gowland..." I tugged at the man's jacket, catching his attention.

"Do you have any ear plugs?"

He shook his head, and I was suddenly yanked from the spot and dragged into a jog.

"Come on Ciaran! Let's go watch the fireworks up close with the Bloody Twins!" Boris cheered, dragging Alice along on the other side.

Damn iiit...

* * *

**sadkahduqad!**

**I FINALLY FINISHED THIS FRICKIN' CHAPTER!**

**Pierce: *Fanfares* I finally appeared!**

**Me: Yep...although...yeah...**

**Pierce: *Happy bunny* ^_^**

**OH OH OH! Word of advice from you lovely beasts.**

**Question: How should Ciaran be given the 'Medicine of the Heart'? AKA the vial glass thingy filled with god-only-knows.**

**I need some suggestions because I'm on total 'derp mode' at this point.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! The next chapter will hopefully come in sooner!**

**Also, don't forget to leave a review like the sexy person you really are ;)**


	13. ITS back!

**AHAHA! (Bursts into tears) Life's so frickin beautiful! Like sdjfskdfhaksldjas OMG.**

**Nah, I'm kidding. Life's kicking my ass right now...**

**Frickin' ass-licking teacheeeers...making me do frickin' presentations that I suuuuck aaaat...GOOOOSH. I'm suppose to be working on a boring essay, poster, book report, ALGI hw, Vocab., and I have to gather up all my wits to not act like a complete moron during class. Well...I guess it's better than having no education at all, otherwise I never would have learned how to write, much less read.**

**Also, is it just me or is it taking longer for me to update?**

**Anyway-**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and sharing your wonderful ideas!**

**(Re.) Mary Haze: Ahh- yes, your first review did get through. It just takes a minute or so to show up :) Also, (about the pairing) yeah, by now I might have decided on the pairing. BUT. I won't tell. Even though it might be obvious...I wont. Who knows though, I might change my mind as the story progresses ;)**

**(Re.) austriantatious: Oh...(goes into a corner and whails) that's...that's...SO NICE OF YOU TO SAY. asdjkasdksjaiewrlas I'm honored that you're planning on reading all the way through this story! Like kshoerjqwoejda that makes me so happy! (Explodes from complete bliss)**

**(Re.) to Devin Trinidad: What an interesting idea...maybee...hmmmm...I might have ideas for future chapters now... (smirky smirky) P.S. Stay off of the Pixy Stix, they're addicting ;).**

**(Re.) to Soxxy Moxxy Lacks A Lung: Your review made me smile xD that's pretty frickin' awesome that there's someone out there that has a rockin' ****(cough) boyfriend abusin', potato lovin', ass-kickin' persona such as yourself ;) Loves to you too~ (slowly locks windows) owo...**

* * *

You know what sucks?

Waking up in a tree.

How did I get there you ask?

Well, during the _lovely_ fire fare last night, I decided to sneak off and hide somewhere while the Twins, Boris and Alice were distracted... So yes, I climbed my little squirrel-like ass up a tree and slept there. Don't judge.

You know what else sucks?

Waking up with a dry mouth..._  
_

No idea how I got that, but whatever...

And do you know what the complete ass-kicking of suckyness is right now?

...No?

Well then~ I'll tell you-

Waaayyy far below, about 15 feet down, my currently oriental like eyes could barely spot a small glass container on the ground, taunting me early in the morning; filled with what I'm guessing was water (since it was clear).

The object shined brightly like a small star, desperately calling for attention as well as my name.

I grunted like a man and reached a limp hand towards the ground, grasping for the sneering glass.

"Ugh..."

You know what I learned?

Hands are heavier than they look...and if you listen, you can here the dramatic whistle of something falling...

_THUD!_

Well isn't this just _peachy?_

But wait, there's more!_  
_

For some jacked up reason- as I was falling down to my impending doom, my hidden spider-man instincts decided to kick in- and oddly enough it made me turn in the most idiotic and painful position to land on...

My head? No...not exactly...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, flailing my arms as I stopped, dropped and rolled- having a small dent right in my backside.

Yes, that's right...

...I landed on my ass...right...on top...of the frickin'...glass...

I'm surprised the thing didn't shatter, along with the poor bones of my deeply bruised booty.

"Ahhahahooww..." I whined, rubbing my backside tenderly; fortunately I had jeans on that gave me the little protection I was grateful for.

Glowering now, I gathered up all the anger and frustration I could muster, and kicked the small glass vial with my one shoeless foot as hard as I could.

The object went airborne, and for a second I puffed up my chest proudly like the fathead I truly was- although that all ended when karma came crawling back with a bite of vengeance.

Or that could've just been the possessed vial I just kicked, bouncing off a nearby tree(?) and hitting me right between my eyebrows.

How the fuck did that happen...?!

I facepalmed, "Ughhh, son of a bitch...!"

Growling, I picked up the glass and decided to punish the cursed thing by drinking it (plus my mouth was still dry).

Was it the smartest thing to do? Not exactly, considering it could've been spiked and whatnot. But damn it! How else do you expect me to act after waking up in a tree, falling on my butt, and getting hit in the face by a distorted tumbler?

_"AHA!"_

However, that being said, I completely regret drinking the foreign liquid. Why? Well for one thing it had no flavor... For the second, some random creeper decided to pop out of no where, scare the crap out of me, attack me, then rejoice.

"I finally did it!" came the familiar internet phone creeper voice.

And there he was. With the same dull skin, pink apron and no eyes.

Isn't that lovely to see early in the morning? Have fun sleeping kids...

"He said I couldn't do it, but I _did!_" he sneered, wrapping his arms around me like a drunken man giving a hug to a pole.

"What...HOLY SHIT. DID YOU POISON ME?!" I screamed, eyes bulging.

The man only beamed.

_Bastard..._

Suddenly bursting into a hysteric fit of laughter, his face distorted into a terrifying grin that could make little kids cry for months, smiling lines stretching at the edges of his mouth and eyes, giving him a somewhat older look.

"Now..._you're stuck here!_" he cackled, flailing his arms and head like a complete maniac.

It was one of those scenes that reminded me of someone getting possessed in movies; like from Paranormal or something. Not a pretty sight...

Not knowing how to respond, I simply smiled back (kind of). _He's a complete lunatic..._

The man tittered, but suddenly craned my neck in a hook around his arm and licked...my cheek...Ughh. UGHHH. MOSES. Do you know how gross that feels? Like...REAAALLLYY gross...just...ughh...

"_Kekeke~~_"

I squirmed, earning a troll-face from the creep. _Oh, fuck you..._

"Ciaran!"

I turned my head to the side to see a familiar figure jogging in my direction.

"_Alice..._" the man said, nodding his head as if he knew shit.

The girl stopped in her tracks, seeing the awkward man attached to me, and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'whose he?'

Quickly, I mouthed the words 'helps me' while putting on my best 'holy-shit-my-nose-itches' face. Although I'm guessing it turned out as more of a constipated feature for some reason that I guess Alice felt somehow compelled to look at what was in my hand.

And let me tell you this...I've never seen such an expression that read bad news all over...

Alice's face was twisted into some sort of terrified frown, completely shocked and wide eyed as she examined the small glass container I clutched, resisting to shove it up a certain man's ass (cough cough).

"Oh no..." she whispered, lip slightly quivering like she had done something wrong. "Where'd you get that?" Alice asked, looking up at me.

I shrugged, "Ask this guy..." I responded _ever_ so _ecstatically_, turning my head in a big snap for dramatic effect...until I realized that he was gone.

"The bloody bastard..." I said under my breathe, searching behind me, underneath, in the trees, bushes and yes, even above me. "He's _so_ dead..." I hissed, irritated by the whole frickin' morning.

Alice gazed at me and frowned, "Oh, Ciaran..." Shit...

(At the Clock Tower)

"Whaatttt..." I drawled, tilting my head as I stared blankly at the blue haired man.

"Must I repeat myself again?" Julius asked, although it was obvious that he wasn't going to repeat shit.

"Sooo, let me get this straight..." I hummed, scratching my jawline with my index finger. "I'm in some place called Wonderland...in the Country of Hearts...and there's this magical potion called ' The Medicine of The Heart' that keeps me caged here until...?" I paused, raising an irritated eyebrow.

"I SOCIALIZE WITH ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?! WHAT IS THIS SOME SORT OF GAME?!" I screamed, gripping my hair and shaking my head violently.

**Fufufu~ You have no idea...**

Alice shot Julius a look and opened her mouth to say something, but quickly clamped it shut.

"So...where are you going to reside?" Alice asked, as if I knew exactly what was going on.

"What?"

"You can reside in one place until that..." she pointed at the vial, "...fills up."

"Really?" I asked, examining the glass as if it held the power of the universe- right in my hand. Damn that'd be awesome... "What if I wanted to sleep in the woods?"

There was a long silence, and I could practically see the 'dot dot dot...' signs hanging in the air.

Alice got on her tippy-toes and patted my head, shaking her head as if she were dealing with a _special_ person. "Just pick where you want to stay..." she sighed.

"Well then...what are my options?" I inquired.

She held her chin for a moment, "Well...there's the Hatter Mansion where Blood, Elliot, Dee and Dum live..." Heeell no... "...The Amusement Park with Gowland and Boris..." Well...wait- fireworks...ahh...no. "...Heart Castle where Vivaldi, Peter and Ace are..." Hahaha~ no. "Clover Tower where Nightmare, Gray and I live..." she paused and examined my facial expression; eyes squinted, eyebrows up, upper lip raised...so attractive right? "...And finally, there's The Clock Tower with Julius." she quickly finished.

"Hm?" Speak of the devil...

Julius looked up as his name was mentioned, and a smirk slowly waltzed across my face.

"Hey there, buddy~" I sang, and skipped over to the man like a pansy.

"How's it going?" I beamed, and immediately he scowled, catching along with the situation.

**...What kind of game this truly is.**

"How would you like a new roommate~?"

* * *

**Hmmm...what do I think of this chapter...? Eh, I have no idea. It's pretty much neutral.**

**Anyway, I apologize for the typical 'OC-bunks-in-with-Julius-at-The-Clock-Tower' whole thing, as it kind of pars with the whole 'Alice-bunks-in-with-Julius-at-The-Clock-Tower' from the manga. I don't know. Maybe it's just me.**

**Also, Note: Every time I put bold text in a chapter it's meant to be 'foreshadowing' in case you were wondering.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to critique in your review and send some advice in on how I can improve this story and/or my writing.**

**Until next time beauties~!**


	14. Shopping? !

**I LIVE!**

**Hello again my beautiful people!  
**

**So how have you all been? Good? Good. Again, this is a really late update soooo please bare with me; I've been really busy with everything. So I thank all of you who have the patience to wait on my bum-ass self.**

**(Re.) austriantatious: Ahh~ you're such a nice person T-T you're always making me feel like I have no flaws, despite the many many many many (and so many more) flaws that I really have. Thank you ;)  
**

**(Re.) PatPatterson: Indeed. Frickin' silent ninja ._.**

**(Re.) TheHiddenDreamer: I can't ruin the surprise ;{D mwahaha~**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you guys get it by now, but since I haven't posted one of these in a while I'll put one up for this chapter... I DO NOT OWN HNKNA.**

* * *

It was nearly dawn at the Clock Tower. Julius was working, Ace was laughing, and of course...Ciaran was sleeping.

"You must really like outsiders, Julius~" Ace chuckled, lifting his mask over his eyes to meet a death glare from the blue haired man.

"Shut up." Ace laughed.

Word had already spread through out the country about the news, and by now, Julius was getting the jeering hand from every role holder that came around. Including the Queen of Hearts.

(Flashback)

_"Are you serious..." the women sweat-dropped, pursing her lips at the albino man._

_"Yes, your majesty." Peter said, bowing as his lips curled into a smirk._

_A sudden lofty cackle transfixed through the castle, as the woman held her gut in amusement. "Really now~?"_

_Vivaldi held her face in an attempt to refrain herself, "We have heard much of this new outsider. But for now, we are glad that we do not have to bare such an unsightly burden among us." she giggled, frowning a little as if the sight of the tattooed outsider was simply too eerie for the woman to manage._**  
**

Scowling, Julius brushed the edgy memory away and continued to work, occasionally casting a fierce glare to Ace who had been staring at the man for more than 10 minutes. Bug eyed._  
_

"What do you want?" Julius demanded.

The knave merely laughed (AGAIN), before prancing off, pissing off the mortician even more.

"D..."

(Ciaran 1rst P.O.V.)

"...amn it.." was all I had to hear before I pounced up from my current slumber at the table, and charged at the man.

"PEEPEEMOUTH!" I roared, poking the clearly startled man in the head several times.

"YOUSHOULDBEFUCKINGASHAMEDOF-YOURSELF! DOYOUKISSYOURMOTHERWITHTHAT-MOUTH?!" I blurted, rambling on and on non-stop until a hand smacked over my mouth.

"SHH." Julius hissed, obviously trying _not_ to strangle me.

Well OK then...

Sighing, the man turned away and went back to work, holding his wrench like a child would hold a toy.

Its only been a few days since I had decided to bunk with Julius, and already he seemed like he was rooting for a death wish any time now.

"Want soommmeeee...candy?" I asked, stuffing my hands in my pockets to hunt down the expired substance, only to be greeted by an empty hole.

He shook his head and stopped to stare at me as I continued to play with the several tears and frays in my jeans.

"Hey look, Julius." I tugged at two loose threads and looked up at him proudly, "My jeans are _holy!_" I cackled.

The man groaned, shaking his head, and got up to go through a couple of drawers near his desk.

"Here."

_Bloop._

BAM! He threw a book at my head. Frickin' ass.

Just kidding. It was a wallet. Didn't expect that did you?

"What?" I asked, eying the thing.

"Go get new clothes at the town." he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

He deadpanned.

Haha~ poor guy.

"I can't." I said, tossing the wallet back to it's owner.

"..." Death glare.

"Because," I started slowly, raising up my hands in surrender, "I'll probably spend all the money, get lost, fall, trip, run into some creep, go into a coma, then wake up in some cave where an old man dressed as Pikachu lives." I explained as logically as possible.

He just stared at me like I was a complete moron.

Psshhtt.

"Besides..."

(At the Town)

" . . ~!" I groaned, dragging my feet along the cobbled ground.

Julius scoffed, "And you think I'm enjoying this too?"

"WELL THIS WAS YOUR IDEA GENIUS! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE SHOPPING, THEN WHY DID YOU BRING IT UP IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" I shouted, pointing my finger at his nose.

He snorted.

Pffft, don't have anything to say huh? You turd...

"I caaannnt. I give up..." I said, using my best old man voice while holding up my hands like Ozzy Osbourne.

"SHARROONNNN!" I bellowed, mustering up all of my remaining energy left, and jumping on the man's back.

"What the he- What're you doing?!"

"You brought this on yourself..." I accused, kicking the sides of his legs, "Giddy up, Bullseye~"

"Get. Off. Now." he ordered, shaking his shoulders in an attempt to shrug me off.

"Hrmm. Piggy-back ride~" I murmured, breathing on the back of his neck like a total creep.

_SMACK!_

"Owww..." I whined, rubbing the side of my face as I sat up from my current position on the ground.

"You fathea- Wait! WHERE'RE YOU GOING?!" I called, pitifully crawling after the man.

"I can't live without you~" I sang, reaching out for dramatic effect, "BAY-AY-AYBAAAA- OKAY FINE, FUCK YOU TOO!"

Fortunately for me, there was no such thing as humiliation in my book. But for Julius, however, if you even waved at him it threw away his whole pride and dreams.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" I asked, nudging the back of Julius' heels after he avoided me for the past 10 minutes around the town.

"..." Silence. Again.

"C'mon, you can't stay silent forev- what are you doing?" I asked, gawking at the man who suddenly stopped in front of a store.

Julius crossed his arms and continued to stare at the building, "You can go inside and find something." he said, then started walking the other way, "Meet me back at the tower."

Well shit, now you talk to me?

My eye twitched when he handed me the wallet and waved me forward. All I need now is some nasally baby-talk, maybe something along the lines of; "Go on pumpkin head, you can do it~ YUS YOU CAN~"

"Okay.." I drawled, slowly opening the door while slouching over like the hunchback of notre dame. "Piece of pie." I said, opening the door.

"HELLO~ WELCOME TO LUCY'S LINGERIE STOR-"

"HOLYMOTHEROFGOD!"

I slammed the door shut, eyes burning as I turned my ass a full 360 degrees around, and booked it out of there with my hands in the air, screaming like a 5 year old girl until I reached Thailand.

Actually, it was an enormous castle with a butt load of hearts and roses nd' junk. But whatever. What more do you want from me after I just saw rated R products fling around before my very eyes?

Don't respond to that...

"Ugghhhh...oh god..." I held my stomach in revulsion, trying to keep my bowels from flying out of me. Jet-packs and all.

I...I...I saw pink undies and monster thongs! MOSES, WHATS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?!

_Everything..._

Shut up, I'm not gonna argue with my subconscious right now!

"Perverts..." I sighed, shaking my head while still trying to regain my wits.

"Aw, you wouldn't be talking about me now would you?"

Ahhhh...shit. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Damn you Julius! I hope you fall asleep while you're working. HA! IN YO FACE! (Yeah, I have problems)

"Hey Ace," I greeted, turning around to meet the knave.

"Wooaahhh, how'd you know it was me?!" Ace asked, astonished by my sheer awesomeness.

I just smirked and nodded my head like a total weirdo, just to confuse the man even more. Of course, little did I expect to see him mimic the same thing I did (which was pretty amazing all on its own).

"Hahaha~ So, what brings you over to Heart Castle?" Ace inquired, giving me a duck face.

I lifted an eyebrow, "Where?"

He laughed, "You're at Heart Castle, this is where the Queen of Hearts, Peter and I reside." he explained, for once making sense.

"Ohhhhh..." I held my chin and stared at him, "No idea where that is." I grinned, skipping in place like a genius.

Ace chuckled, "You're lost aren't you?"

"SHUT UP! I BLAME YOU!"

He beamed, "Aw~ why? We can be lost together!"

WOOO- wait...what?

"I thought you said you know where we are..." I said slowly, trying not to go berserk on the idiot.

"Oh, I did?" he looked around, totally bewildered, "Where are we?"

SONOFABETCH!

I deadpanned, "Okay...Ace...Do you know where the Clock Tower is?" I asked.

He nodded and I almost cried when he pointed at a shrub.

_He's completely hopeless!_ I thought gloomily, sitting at a corner nearest to a flight of stairs.

Flight of stairs...

"Oh hot damn! ACE! LOOK!" I pointed, laying on the edgy surface.

"OMG! I KNOW WHERE WE ARE NOW!" Ace bellowed happily. Heh heh, you're welcome.

"LETS GO~ TO THE QUEEN~!" He cheered, dragging me behind as he sprinted up the stairs like an Olympian.

I groaned, "Waiitt NOOOO! Stairrss~ damn you..."

EXERCISE! WOOO- not really. I'm so in shape, can't you tell?

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY!" We both came in the large room screaming like girl scouts having a tantrum (well at least Ace did...)

Then I saw her.

Tight purple curls tied in sprouting pigtails, a faint heart tattoo flashing in between a pressed cleavage, while cladding upon her she wore a scarlet, purple and black dress that yawned around her waist, showing off the ruffles, hearts and laces accompanying it.

Her soft purple eyes were fierce and demanding, perfectly tended eyebrows furrowed, rosy lips frowning- as she glared at Ace.

"What do you want Ace." she growled, clearly unhappy by the ruckus the knave was spouting.

"YOUR MAJESTY, YOUR MAJESTY!" He yelled, flailing his arms like a maniac.

"Ciaran wants to meet you."

SHIT- WHAT?!

The woman turned her attention to me, "The new outsider?" MOTHERFUCKING ACE!

"Sup." I greeted with a wave.

She sniffed at this.

WELL LOOK, I KNOW I HAVEN'T TAKEN A SHOWER IN AWHILE BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO POINT IT OUT. GOSH.

"You are...Alice's peer, correct?"

I nodded, crossing my arms.

She sighed, placing her hand underneath her chin for support, "Very well then, We are the Queen of Hearts. But you may call us Vivaldi." Us? We? Holy shit. THERE'S MORE THAN ONE?!

"What brings you around at this late of night, girl who is named Ciaran?" Vivaldi asked, "It is dangerous for an outsider to wander."

Well damn, excuse me for running into frickin' motherfucking Ace...

I cleared my throat, "Well, Julius and I _were_ going shopping. But then I got lost." I explained, leaving out the (cough) lingerie (cough) bid.

The woman raised an eyebrow at this, "Shopping?" Oh lord... why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"Ace," Vivaldi called, suddenly straightening in her throne, "See to a room that is most fitting for our gue- what are you doing, idiot?!" she scowled.

We watched Ace shimmy out the door, "Sorry, I need to get to Julius' place! WEEEE~!" he sang, skipping away like a complete half-ass.

WELL THANKS FOR THE COMPANY!

Vivaldi face-palmed, "We apologize for Ace's idiocy." she said, turning to her left, "White, see her to the guest rooms." she ordered.

Then I saw him...

The man slowly stepped forward, recognizance coating his face pricelessly as I took in every inch of his body that I was going to shoot raw until he looked like a pale stack of bologna wearing glasses.

RABBIT STEW!

Where's Blood's machine gun when I need it?

* * *

**FINALLY! I FINISHED!****  
**

**This chapter took forever to put together! MY GOSH!  
**

**Question: I felt like Vivaldi was OOC, give me some advice on what you think! And also...I NEED HELP. For? Future ideas for upcoming chapters; like events.  
**

**Anyway.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, I deeply apologize for my long absence...just bare with me until next time! Don't forget to share the love by reviewing! Hope you all have a happy halloween!  
**

**~Cuddles and smooches~ MUAH!  
**


	15. Who is who?

**HOLY MOTHER OF JOSEPH! I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! (cries at desk)**

**The semester is finally over though- and guess what? I'M SICK. FRICKIN' FIRST TIME THIS YEAR AND IT'S ON WINTER BREAK.  
**

**But- I hope you all are having great days.  
**

**Re. to supersushicupcake: Only one thing to say to that- LOL  
**

**Re. to Devin Trinidad: I guess Julius does, maybe he's a secret pervert? ;) LMFAO~ Crack royalty xD lolll. True true though~ I DID ask for ideas, but sadly the slushy guy is kind of a minor character. Maybe I can try bringing him in every now and then? Also for the Jokers (this is to everyone):**

**Should I bring out more of White? I feel like he's being avoided/left out from the whole story.  
**

**Question: Is this story going too slow? 'Cause I feel like it's taking FOREVER to meet everyone. I mean, chapter 14? She finally MEETS everyone? I would change it but it's a little late for that...  
**

**SO. I'm going to try and speed things up in this chapter- skip a few scenes and just MEH.  
**

**So tell me what y'all think or am I just being...strange?  
**

**Well...  
**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**"Ciaran..." **

"What damn it?" I demanded, looking around.

"..." Shit..

"Why am I _here_ again?!" I asked, glaring at the floating man.

Nightmare pouted, "Well if you hate it _that_ much..." he said, turning around all criss-crossed and sassy.

"I'm not sassy!" he yelled, flailing his arms.

Point proven.

He grunted and folded his arms across his chest.

Heh heh, this is fun.

**"Ciaran..."**

"What do you want now?" I asked.

Nightmare looked back at me, raising an eyebrow, "I didn't say anything."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Liar liar butt on fire." I'm so mature, right?

"No you're not."

"Shut up, sassy ass!" Hey, that rhymed. Awesomeness.

**"...Wake up..."**

_Throb throb..._

I winced, stepping back slightly, as a horrid pain-in-the-ass headache suddenly found my brain.

"Ughhh, what the hell...Nightmare..." I looked up at the man, who just stared back commiserately.

**"Ciaran...wake up..."**

That voice...it was...Sabrina...

Nightmare continued to stare at me. I frowned.

Wait...whose Sabrina...?

I winced again, gripping my head fiercely. "Shut up..." Nightmare began to fade- why did he look so much like...

_...Sabrina...?_

**_Forget it._**

**"...Wake up..."**

(-o~X~X~X~o-)

"Alice's friend Ciaran, wake up."

I opened my eyes to meet purple orbs.

"Vivaldi?"

The woman sat up, setting her hands in her lap. "We came to wake you up ourselves for the shopping trip." she explained, smiling.

I groaned and twisted over face first into a pillow, "My head feels like it's been pounded into a giant stone..." I grumbled.

Damn you Nightmare...wait...why am I mad at him?

...Huh- OH YEAH, BECAUSE HE FREAKING RUINED MY BEAUTY SLEEP. NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT HE...he...what did he do? I can't remember..

I huffed, "Can we go some other ti-"

"No."

_Well_ then...

I looked up at her, using my best 'Please please PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO' face. "But it's no fun with just me. I'm a boring old banana. We should go with Alice when she comes over." I said.

Vivaldi stared at me blankly for awhile, holding her face as if considering the suggestion.

_Please please please PLEASSEEE._

She finally sighed, "Very well. I suppose we shall go shopping some other time-" PRAISE THE LORD AND PUMPKIN PIE. "...when Alice comes over." she finished. "Now, why don't you join us for our morning mea-"

"Your Majesty! The King is calling for you!" a servant cried, barging right through the door. So much for knocking, huh?

"TELL THE OLD FOOL TO WAIT, WE ARE VERY BUSY!" She hissed.

The maid faltered for a second, reluctant about whether or not to run away or jump out the window.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but the King asks for your association."

A vein popped onto the woman's forehead, aggravated.

I poked Vivaldi, "It's fine, don't let me get in your way. I should be heading back to the Clock Tower anyway." I said, getting up from my (rather comfy) spot on the bed.

The woman nodded, before quickly glaring at the poor maid who shuffled out of the room, just barely escaping from being shot.

(-o~X~X~X~o-)

"You have our permission to visit any time, Ciaran." Vivaldi said, beaming as she left me with the godforsaken man I wanted to kill... ... ...with a machine gun...

"Hahaha~!"Well, the SECOND man I wanted to kill...

I glared at the overly rapturous brunette.

Didn't expect that did you? I bet you were thinking I'd have to deal with Peter... Luckily though, I haven't seen the rabbit man since I entered the castle- and I'm not intending for our future crossing paths to be exactly 'peaceful', if you get my drift.

I barely had enough time to nod as Ace hooked onto my arm and started power walking away.

_He must have some crazy thighs..._ I thought in awe.

Wait, where the hell did that come from?

"C'mon Ciaran, lets go on an adventure together~"

"Woo~ We're _so_ gonna get lost~!" I cheered, my conscience sobbing.

"I know~ Isn't it wonderful~?" No.

"Well, I'll see you later Vivaldi, I guess.." I mumbled, waving my final good-bye before Ace pulled me away to my impending doom...of epic death.

"Isn't this relaxing~?" Ace cooed, somewhat talking to himself like a pedophile while I half-way slept on his back (which I had gotten there five minutes in to the journey), my legs knocking against his knees for each step.

"Mhmm..." I grunted, squinting my eyes at the sudden change of time as the sky dimmed to a fierce orange.

"Y'know what else would be nice?"

"Hmm...?"

"If you didn't weigh so much."

FUCK YOU PEANUT GALLERY!

"Are you calling me fat...?" I remarked, giving the man my best 'What the hell you lookin' at, muffin tops?' look.

Ace laughed, "No no, that's not it. I mean, if you were shorter and weighed the same then you would be fat but..."

THIS IS WHY YOU SUCK AT TALKING TO CHICKS!

"...You're just really tall for a girl." Nice recovery.

I deadpanned, "...Fuck you, Ace. I'm probably older than you too..."

"Hahaha~" Wow, you're probably thinking something kinky aren't you...? You messed up perv.

At that moment, I was then suddenly dropped straight on my buns.

"Ow! Ace! You jackass!" I yelled, glaring at the knight.

He just stood there, staring straight ahead- and from where I followed seemed to lead straight towards...

...A squirrel...

"Ace...you dropped me right on my ass...to stare...at a motherfucking squirrel..." I said, scowling.

"Wha-? No- OH! I thought I saw something..." He explained, actually helping me up from the ground.

"Hm." I grunted, pooking out my lips all sassy. Shit...Nightmare's influencing me...

Ace laughed, "Sorry~" I slugged back onto his back, "I just really thought that I saw someo-"

_Bang!_

Right back onto my butt...

I took a deep breath and started counting down from 10.

Deep breath...10...9...8-

"ACE I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"_  
_

"You fucking idiot!" I know right! Frickin' lil' mofo...

...Wait...

"Hahaha~ You need to be more careful, you could have hit Ciaran." Ace said, yielding his sword defensively in front of his chest.

I looked up to grimace at the red head, still hot as always...with my damn shoe tucked in his waist line. Pure man right there, with his lil' golden hoop earrings...oh yeah, such a turn on...wait...has he always had that?

"That's the fucking point, moron. Know when a bullet's meant for you." Joker scowled, pointing his gun at Ace...or...uh...me?

_Bang! Bang!_

Ace went flying (kicking me in the face while he was at it), dodging/deflecting every bullet that followed.

"Give me back my shoe you fucker!" I bellowed, shimmying up from my spot on the ground and charging at the man.

_Thud!_

"THE HELL ACE?!" I swore, smacking the man in the face with my meat nublets (hands).

He laughed, "Sorry~ Just trying not to get shot here~"

"Well get shot so I can beat the pasty off of Joker's sexy skin!" I yelled, wrestling with the knight for a moment before shoving him off and stumbling to my feet.

"Aww~ But Ciaran, he's aiming at y-"

_Bang!_

My vision went red for a second, and I quickly pinched the bridge of my nose to stop the bleeding. Just a graze. So I started charging again like the idiot I truly was.

Stunned, I looked around. There was no one. Until I saw Joker up in the air, with a small, what appeared to be a leather horse whip gripped in his hand, ready to strike. And on my left, there was Ace. Only a foot away- invincible- everyone's idiotic lost knight in shining armor- and I was almost hopeful that I wouldn't get hit, because at the rate my reflexes were going; my hand just about to take one for the team- if Ace wasn't there then no one was._  
_

_Whiche! (**A/N: Haha, how do you like my awesome sound effect? xD)**  
_

He just wasn't invincible enough._  
_

A hard stroke lashed against my face, and I knew by the sound of the whip that I wasn't going to be able to see in one of my eyes again. I just couldn't say which one._  
_

My eyes stung, and so did the bridge of my nose as I heard the sound of two bodies colliding, one, in particular, collapsed by the force (Joker), and the other was swinging a heavy chunk of metal through the air like a maniac (Ace)._  
_

"Ace...Ace, are you there?" I called after the noise had settled down for a bit.

I heard him laugh.

"Yeah, he's gone now~ are you OK?" NO SHIT, I'M JUST TEMPORARILY BLIND AT THE MOMENT, YOU TELL ME!

Reaching out with a free hand, I felt several drops of liquid leak down my neck and chin as a gloved hand greeted mine.

I took a deep breathe, relieved, "Ace, I need to ask a favor."

"..."

"Can you find the Clock Tower for me?" I asked, requesting the impossible.

A set of hands suddenly gripped my obliques, re-opening the thin scabs that had been treated, allowing me to grope my way onto the familiar area of the knight's back.

Ace chuckled and patted my head like a little kid, "Suree~" Shut up and walk...

I pressed my face against his perfect scarlet coat, feeling it soak from the warm, metal scented liquid as I tried to close my eyes.

**(3rd P.O.V. At The Prison)**

_Clack, clack, clack, clack._**  
**

The sound of heavy boots echoed through out the prison, nearing the irritated Warden, Joker.

"Where the hell did I put that thing?" He swore, thinking out loud.

"You mean this?" White suddenly greeted, looking identical to his counter part as he tossed the small whip to the man.

"Fucking thief." Black accused, examining the object. Coated in a thin, barely detectable red, slicing across the base to the tip. Blood.

"What the hell, have you been using this?!" Black yelled, scowling at White since he knew well that he didn't like to share.

The man smiled, putting his hands behind his back innocently, humming.

"Maybe~ I simply fixed her~"

Black narrowed his eyes, "Who?"

"The new outsider, of course~"

The warden frowned, stepping closer to the ring master parlously, "What the fuck did you do?" he demanded.

White continued to smile, "Me...? Why..." suddenly changing into what was a slightly different form of himself, he cackled and snatched the man's whip, pointing it so that it barely touched his nose "Don't you mean _you?_"

He was Black.

"Fufufu~"

* * *

**WOOOO HOOOO! I like the ending of this chapter for some reason :D**

**Well...this chapter was a complete pain in the ass. I re-wrote it soooooo many times until I was like "You know what? Junk this- IMA GO EAT SOME TOFU!"**

**But nonetheless I hope you liked it ;)**

**Also- please feel free to review on which characters you would like to see more in the story, and I will try to update ASAP.**

**Hope you all have a fantastic Christmas Eve/Christmas Day/New Year~**


	16. THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

**Hello again my sexy babies~**

**Guess what? (wut?) I really...REALLLYYY hate school now...Like legitimately, I DESPISE it... ...I have my reasons...**

**Well, usually I would respond directly to a specific reader- but THIS time- I'll talk to all of you :)**

**About Joker: Yes, WHITE Joker disguised himself (therefore acting) as BLACK, in order to stir false accusation for a reason. And for the beginning- if any were curious- the bold quotes are foreshadowing(s) of Sabrina + whats to come, and...STUFF :] (yus I know, I'm evil). You'll find out later~**

**I'll also try to put in more of the characters that you guys suggested-**

**Julius: Just get on with the story all ready -_ -...**

**I DON'T OWN HNKNA!**

* * *

It was warm.

My body ached, like always, as I cuddled into a peculiar bed.

Probably because I was in a different bunk in the Clock Tower...where was everyone anyway? Usually I would hear weird sobbing noises that signaled it was Alice when she saw me injured, and/or coming out of a coma.

"Hmm~ Alice?" I called, stretching while attempting to get up.

Only thing was though, I couldn't.

Too sore to move? Well yeahhhh, but it was more like what-the-fuck-is-wrapped-around-me kind of I couldn't get up.

Seconds later, only to my fortune, did I hear a satisfied hum of someone waking.

_Shit shit shit SHIT!_

Squirming now, I was able to get one arm free to roam around.

"Ahh- good morning, Ciaran~ What are you doing~?" The much-too-familiar voice asked, as I met a smooth edged tip with nostrils. A nose, mind you.

"Uhh...Ace...?"

"Yess~?"

"..."

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I screamed, struggling with the two pairs of invisible arms.

He laughed, finally releasing me. Fatty...

"Rape! RAAAAPPEEE! RAAAAA- Wait...where are we?" I inquired, flailing about on the, what I discovered was NOT a bed.

I heard him chuckle before patting my head.

"You know when you asked me to find the Clock Tower~?"

"...Yeahh..."

"..."

I sighed, "You got lost, didn't you...?"

"How'd you know?!" He asked, as if totally amazed by my sheer awesomeness.

"Lucky guess."

"How's your face?"

Fuck you...

"_Fantastic._" I couldn't help but pout, feeling it throb stubbornly as my nerves started to wake for the day.

"Good~"

I suspired, "Ace...why the hell did you wrap up my face...?" I demanded, deadpanning as I felt the intimate cloth.

"I didn't know how to wrap up just one eye, soo..."

"Did the bleeding stop?"

I heard him move around, "Maybe, but I would suggest leaving it on."

"UGH." He laughed and grabbed my arm to help me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked, shivering by the sudden change in temperature.

Wait...it was winter now...so that means the Clock Tower should be fairly close, right?

"ACE." I snarled, suddenly gripping the man's hand until I felt my nails dig into his skin.

"Find. The. Clock. Tower. Understand? And don't go anywhere where there _isn't_ snow." I ordered, hoping it would reach the man's thick skull.

However, because I'm just the luckiest person in the whole-fucking-world, apparently, he thought we were playing hide and seek. And I was 'it.'

"Oooh~ OKAY. I'll hide at the Clock Tower and you try to find me! READYSETGO!" Ace cheered, taking off in multiple crunches as I hung on for dear life.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! YOU IDIO- wait wait wait- Nooo!"

"No cheating!" I heard the man shriek like a 5-year-old-girl, as he detached my hold onto him and ran off, squealing like a fan-girl.

"ACE! Wait! NOOOO- don't leave me here! I CAN'T SEE, GODDAMNIT!" I screamed, seconds later flopping to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

I sniffed, "You jackass..."

So I was left there, groaning into the ground until everything went numb from the snow. I wanted to cry. Why? 'Cause I was totally stranded and couldn't see? Most likely to die out here? And worst of all I just felt like total poopoo?

Well...yes, and yes. But _primarily,_ I was worried about my stomach growling in massive cramps, my face stinging, and it just so happened that I couldn't feel my toes.

_That_ motivated me to start crawling- eventually head-butting into several shrubs and trees, rolling on the ground in pain, then beginning my journey again.

My palms mashed into a crunchy surface. Leaves. That made my day.

I planted into the ground, sighing. I love fall...

Wait...

GODDAMNIT! Now I'm going to die! ...In this awesomely comfortable stash of leaves I just discovered...ooh, yumm...

Well, I'm completely damned...and I blame Ace, because he's an evil bastard..

I could tell I was there for a while, as the temperature dropped far too low for my liking, and I heard, what? Wolves? No biggie. I can pretend I'm a corpse, maybe they'll sniff me and run away or something...yes, I know...I smell _that_ bad. So attractive, right?

By then- when someone had _actually_ spotted me- I was desperately in need for a blanket...and food.

"My my, how careless. You missed one. It's giving off quite a dreadful stench..." Why yes, yes I am...

_Rrrrr..._

Or not. Screw my life...

"Fooood~" I groaned, turning over to claw at the air, possibly deceiving people that an apocalypse had started.

"Eghhh, why the hell did it just move?!" Because you're a fat chicken wing...

Something poked my side, a stick? I whacked the air in reflex, grimacing, "Oww...piss off!"

Someone chuckled. Damn it...

"It seems that this isn't a corpse at all..." No shit, I'm broccoli. Nice to meet you (sarcasm needed).

"...Elliot, bring her in." The almighty Blood ordered, and soon after that, left in a noise of crunches.

So I was left there...again...with the awkward man attempting to pick me up.

"Touch my sides, you die." I warned, making this low 'mm' noise in the back of my throat every time I felt the slightest brush of fingers along the tender area.

I could tell he was getting frustrated after a decent 5 minutes of effort, and finally, he whined out a cute, "I can't do this! You, take her inside." he demanded, stomping away a few steps before stopping.

Aww, Elliot, you're a big sweetheart, you know that?

"Oww! OW! Ahahahoww.." Did I say sweetheart? I meant a total dickface.

So just to make him feel bad, I pouted all the way until I was set down on a bed that immediately made me sink in. Is this some sick way of making people feel fat?

"Get her some new bandages." Someone commanded.

"Get her some food."

"Get her something warm to wear."

That's it. I can die happily now. And all I had to do was just sit there, feeling like a total heffer.

Five minutes in, I laid there, sprawled across the surface of heaven…..until random people started telling me to sit up.

"Ughh—ARGH!" I yelped and hissed at the person who dare touched my wounds.

There was a 'tsking' noise after a while, "My my, this will never do. Get her to her feet, and hold her still." Fuck you Blood…(yes, I know who said that).

Out of nowhere, I decided to flip out on the surrounding people right there and then. Ninja style. Leading me to do some awkward flip/tumble along the floor, terribly smacking into what I assumed was a wall.

After a long pause—

"Are you quite done, sweetheart?" Must I say who said that?

I could've sworn, if I were jesus, I just felt myself narrow my eyes at nothing.

"You'll never catch me aliivee!" I bellowed, doing yet another amazing tumble, landing straight into a pair of arms.

"Sonofabetch….how'd you do that?" I questioned, feeling myself being lifted from the floor and into a cradle. So just to add some shuzam to the situation, I started stroking my carrier's face. In a very pedophilic manner…

_It_ laughed. Blood. Fawwwwkkk myyy liiffeee..

This guy is quick.

"Honestly, Elliot. Were I to assign something a half-wit could do, I would have given it to the gatekeepers."

The atmosphere got gloomy, "Sorry…"

Poor Elliot…..HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY HOE LIKE THAT, BLOOD! No one messes with this pimp mama's bunnies….no matter how freakishly large their ears may be…

"It seems that you're more troubling then I thought…" Thank you.

"….Now, take care of Miss Ciaran," Blood ordered, putting me in the hands (or arms) of a few people, who nearly dropped me by the way.

What am I, a sack of potatoes?!

….Don't answer that.

I was carried away—well, _dragged_—to my horrifying destiny of pain, food, sleep, and new clothes. Did I mention _pain?_

Last thing I heard was that damn Mafia boss, "Come, Elliot. It looks like we're going to take a quick visit to the Clock Tower." Before he was muffled out by my agonizing scream(s).

* * *

**Hmm...what do I think about this chapter...ehh...it was all right.**

**I WAS going to add more to it but I'll just leave it as it is for now, since I feel I'm taking a while to update.**

**Anyhoo~~**

**I thank you and hope you enjoyed reading! Don't forget to leave a review, and feel free to add any critiques or advice that will benefit (hopefully) my writing skills 8D!**


	17. JULIUS!

**RAWR.**

**Sorryyyy for taking a while to update D: I've been having a butt ton of stuff to do since Soccer and Lacrosse season started-**

**So please, bare with me.**

**I haven't much to say but thanks; to all the reviewers who support this story :) I really love you guys.**

**Oh, and I'll also be going back and forth between P.O.V.s in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: In my dreams I own HNKNA (bawls).**

* * *

(The Clock Tower 3rd P.O.V.)

_'Eleven cycles, she's been gone.'_ Julius thought, watching as the sky turned to morning.

He sighed aloud, _'What a reckless woman...'_

For a moment, he paused- not even paying attention to his thoughts, as his fingers worked around a clock basking in his palms.

_Knock knock-_

"Door's ope-"

_Bang!_

Alice came rushing in, eyes the size of moons, nearly tackling the man as she gripped his shoulders.

"Please tell me Ciaran's here! Don't tell me it's true-please-" She choked, colossal drops streaking her face.

Julius grabbed the small girl, pulling her off in order to look at her.

"What're you talking about?"

Alice continued to cry, "C-Ciarann...I-is...m-missing, right?" she asked rather than stated through the hiccups she usually got whilst sobbing.

His eyebrows raised, "Who told you that?"

The petite girl pointed in the direction from where she arrived; where a convenient silver haired man stood, indifferent.

Julius looked annoyed, but returned his attention back to Alice, "And you believed him...?"

Nightmare looked offended, but was unnoticed as the woman rubbed her eyes, looking up at the older man cutely.

"S-so...Ciaran is all right?"

"Last time she headed with Ace; of course her sanity might be questionable by the time she gets back here- but she should be fine. Stop worrying."

Alice smiled at that, "Okay..." she noted half-heartedly, before scampering off back to the Clover Tower's Door.

Klak-

...

...

Julius turned on his heels, making sure there would be no unexpected returns from the girl, before glaring at Nightmare.

"Alright...where is she you damned bastard?"

(Ciaran 1st P.O.V.)

"I can do it by myself!" I screamed, flailing what felt like a toilet cleaner through the air.

"B-but your wounds haven't healed yet!" Came the response of the young maiden.

"Like shit they haven't! I won't allow you to help me take a shower!"

"But Master Dupr-"

"FAWK. YOU KNOW WHAT? IM JUST NOT EVEN GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER. I'LL SMELL LIKE A DIRTY HOBO AND JACK UP BLOOD'S MANSION!" Saying that, I stumbled to my feet, toilet cleaner still in hand, and charged forward. Smacking into a wall. Then out the door.

"HOBOS ARE THE SHIT." I bellowed, raising my hand in triumph.

Its been what felt like 3 days since I've been trapped here. And I was ready to go. Like, now. Flying away like a fried chicken wing. Even though I was told that I've only been here for a 'cycle'.

"H-hey! HEY YOU! Whot do you think you are doing?! If Master Dupre were to arrive, we would surely be killed!" I heard a male lemon-grab sounding voice scold, seconds later followed by a soft _'thud'_ as I ran into something.

"You fatty..." I grunted, returned with a confused sniff.

"I'm outta here muh-fuckahs!" I mooed, charging at the air.

And again, smacking into something.

My nose wrinkled, "Gosh dern it..."

"There's no use in trying to trample around so blindly! So I suggest following as instructed before you get us allll in trouble!" The strange man said, again with a (slightly motherly) screamish tone.

"I see what you did there..." I answered, recognizing the pitiful pun.

_The bastard..._

"Can I at least get someone to pick me up?"

I heard a panicked, shaky breath; like someone trying to calm themselves, "WHOT? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHOT... WHOT?! Very well..."He responded, and I was suddenly lifted from the ground.

_'This guy...'_ I deadpanned.

"Ohohohoho~ you're so punny-" I feined, laughing, "BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Possibly traumatized by screaming in his ear, I was set/dropped down.

"I meant can I get someone to take me home..."

There was a pause, "...Home?"

I snorted, "Well yeaaahhh, back to the Clock Tow-" I caught myself.

"...Back to Sabrina." I finished, frowning.

The man didn't respond for 5 minutes. Like, literally. I was stuck there standing! Do you know how long that is?!

"...Make sure Miss Ciaran is cleaned up before Master Dupre returns." He finally ordered, before prancing away.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Slowly, I creaked around to face the waiting presences.

"...Bring it on bitches..." I dared.

(3rd P.O.V. Julius)

The air was crisp. Coated by various colors of brown, orange, and yellow.

He was almost at the Hatter Mansion.

Pausing, the man cringed at the sight of the familiar rooftop.

"I hate traveling..." Julius thought aloud, examining the bristling trees as they swayed from a breeze, shedding a manifold of leaves.

"Well...how convenient." A velvet voice cooed.

The clockmaker glared at the approaching pair. Blood Dupre and Elliot March...

"Just the man we were looking for..." Blood simpered.

Julius scowled, "I could say the same."

Elliot frowned disapprovingly, "What for, Mortician?"

The blue-haired man lifted his chin towards the mafia boss, "He should know."

The hare stepped forward defensively, only to be stopped by a gloved hand.

"Ease."

Blood cleared his throat, "Well, since we're on the same page- I'll just say it..."

Julius quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll be taking Ciaran off your hands."

He stiffened, glaring at the challenging stare of the mafioso.

"...Is that so...what makes you so sure that Ciaran wants to live with you?"

Blood smirked, "Well, considering that you are much to busy to have time for her- maybe she feels a bit...bored, perhaps? And who knows what she'd think of you when she discovers about your little 'job'...?"

The clockmaker pursed his lips, and, seeing this, the mafia boss knew he was right.

"...Besides," He continued, "...She probably would've moved out soon or later." He smiled.

"Just like Alice."

Julius glowered, "Don't use such examples when they contrast inordinately."

Blood stopped smiling at that, and paused to hold his chin thoughtfully.

"...True..." He looked back at the blue-haired man, before making his decision.

"Elliot."

The ginger looked at his partner expectantly, lifting a brow.

Blood looked at the mortician again.

He nodded.

_Click._

Julius' eyes widened slightly, as he took in the barrel of a certain Hare's gun.

"...So this is how you handle repudiation?" He asked, glancing past the man's subordinate.

The Hatter just smiled.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA HHHHHGGGHHHH!"

(Ciaran 1st P.O.V.)

The sudden gush of cold air told me I was outside, and screaming like a maniac.

"Heeeyyyy, big sister! Where's she going?" I heard one of the twin gatekeepers ask the other.

I was half-butt naked, half-butt wearing new clothes, half-butt running my ass off and falling- and half-butt making my way back to the Clock Tower.

"IM GOING BACK NIGGUHS!" I bellowed, stopping for a split second, and turning right.

Right is always the right way to go...right? Well, that's what I told myself anyway.

"WHERE'S CHINA? WHERE'S MEXICO? WHERE THE HELL IS BLOOD SO I CAN BEAT HIM DOWN TO BUGS BUNNY?" Where the hell is my sanity?

I continued to sprint for a good 10 seconds, before forcing past a particular coup of bodies, and tackling into a familiar figure.

"Urgh..." That was so a head-butt, my loves.

"...Wait...whaa..." Shit, I'm delirious.

Groping around like a total oh-my-gosh-you-pervert, I felt two obvious features.

Long silky hair...dorky glasses...

"JULIUS!" I cheered, blindly tackling the man again, much to his dismay.

"How duh fawk you get here?" I asked in my best Chinese-man voice.

"...Ciaran?" Came his epic response of epicness.

"Yeeesssss?"

"..."

"..."

"Well nigguh if that's all your gonna say after I've been away for what? A YEAR? Then I might as well smack you now." I replied, almost feeling the hysteric expression he probably was making.

"Miss Ciaran." DAMN IT.

"Blood." I answered to the deep rapist voice behind me.

"Ciaran?"

"Ellliooottt~"

"..."

"..."

"Why're you three here?"

"Could ask you the same." Blood said.

I cackled, "I escappeddd~"

"I see..."

Loooosseerrr~ "Heh heh-"

"Go back."

"Nigguh please." I dragged to my feet, making sure a chunk of Julius' coat was intact with my hand.

"Me, I'm going back to the Clock Tower, taking a bath, putting clothes on, eating, and going to bed. You, your going back home, yelling at those maids, killing that random dude, and taking a wee nap. Alright?" I explained it like I was theorizing some sort of rocket science, but then I realized that our little group of fatties here- were giving each other an atmosphere no different then what a child would give to someone who mushed their face in spaghetti.

A sigh was heard after a moment of reflection.

"I suppose we can save this for some other time..." Thank you.

After saying that, the pair headed off until only the faint sound of their footsteps were heard, "Come over any time, sweetheart." I scoffed. Just had to add that didn't you? You jackass...

I exhaled, slouching over.

"Feel like carrying me?"

Julius grunted and started to walk off.

"Thought so." I answered, pursing my lips thoughtfully.

"Did you miss me?"

"..." No response.

I groaned, "Sorry..." I mumbled, halting.

I could almost feel his questioning stare- maybe even that slight eyebrow lift he does.

"For being gone so long, I mean." I explained, poking his chest unwittingly.

"Sooooo...can I has hug, mon ami?" I asked, in the most idiotic way possible, grinning, as I opened up my arms to the air.

There was that butt-awkward silence again; of course the answer was clear by then after a good two minutes. So eventually my arms flopped lifelessly back down to my sides and I started to walk again.

_'He could've at least responded or something...'_ I thought, _'Freakin' buttfa-"_

_Thud._

My nose was then sandviched by the sudden cease.

"The hell Julius?" I disapproved, pretending to glare at the man through my crusty bandages. Which wasn't very effective, by the way.

A rough hand grabbed my good arm, "You shouldn't be so careless as to walk like that..." Julius scolded, dragging me along to catch up with his tread.

Amazed and slightly star-struck, I put on my best cheesy smile after recovering, and walked all the way back to the Clock Tower with the man-

My arms strangling his torso, ever so gleefully.

* * *

**YUS. I DID IT. I HAVE FINALLY CONQURED THIS CHAPTER! **

**Annnddd it's still not my favorite but oh well... This originally was suppose to be updated on St. Patrick's Day, but I procrastinated like at 2:00 in the morning. So sorrryyy~**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update again ASAP. I'll also probably have to re-read all the chapters for this story to see how far it's at (since I sort of lost track on where we are O_O)**

**But nonetheless- your advice and ideas are greatly treasured by me! So don't forget to review or pm me if you have any questions or critiques :)**

**Until next time, my beauties~~! :D**


End file.
